Complémentarité
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Alors que sa relation avec Allyson est au plus mal ... et que la famille de cette dernière menace Derek ... Scott pense avoir répondu à son instinct de Loup Garou quand il est parti aider l'Alpha ... mais n'y a-t-il vraiment que ça? (désolée, le résumé a un peu changé car, m'étant perdue dans mes chapitres pedant le post, j'ai préféré la supprimer et la remettre)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous et soyez, bien entendu, les bienvenus sur cette nouvelle histoire (enfin nouvelle peut-être pas mais je ne la publie que maintenant alors … bref).

Je vous le dis tout de suite, cette histoire est complète puisque trainant dans mon ordinateur depuis à peu près euh… une année je crois, un truc comme ça et que je poste tous les chapitres d'un coup aussi, je ne pense pas mettre une notre d'auteur sur chaque chapitre parce que ce serait trop long.

Aussi, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse profiter au maximum en espérant bien sûr … eh bien, qu'elle vous plaira … nom d'un chien ! Avec tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour l'écrire, j'espère que le jeu en aura valu la chandelle^^

Bonne lecture ! ^^

….

Chapitre 1 :

-Alysson ?

-…

- Alysson, s'il te plait parle-moi.

-et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Franchement Scott, je t'ai juste demandé d'arrêter de venir me voir, il faut qu'on fasse semblant de s'être séparer. Maintenant que mon père sait ce que tu es, son code d'honneur l'interdit de te tuer parce que tu es jeune et que tu n'as tué personne jusqu'à maintenant, mais il refuse qu'on sorte ensemble.

-et tu fais toujours ce que te dit ton père ?

-dans la mesure où il peut devenir dangereux autant pour toi que pour moi, alors oui, je fais ce qu'il me dit, surtout quand ma mère s'y met aussi.

-alors c'est tout, on va se séparer avec deux mois d'avance à cause des vacances d'été et après ça, il faudra qu'on arrête de se voir en dehors du lycée ? Uniquement parce que tes parents pensent que je peux être dangereux pour toi ? Et bien soit. Dans ce cas, arrêtons de nous voir …

-merci Scott, je savais que tu pourrais me comprendre et…

-… définitivement.

Sur ces mots, il se leva du parterre de fleur en béton sur lequel ils s'étaient assis tous les deux, prit son vélo et s'apprêtait à partir quand le téléphone d'Alysson sonna. Il ne lui fut aucunement difficile d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

_-allo ?_

_-allo ma chérie, c'est moi._

_-ah papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-il faut que tu rentres à la maison, un jeune homme a été transformé, les loups garous n'ont pas tenu leur promesse, on va devoir retourner chez Hale, alors je préfère te savoir en sécurité à la maison. _

A ce moment-là, Scott n'attendit pas son reste pour démarrer en trombe avec son vélo pour aller retrouver Hiles dans les bois de Beacon-Hills. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il prévienne Derek de l'arrivée imminente des Argents chez lui. Bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à se l'expliquer durant le trajet, il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.

-Scott est avec toi ?

-non, on a rompu, il vient tout juste de partir mais … pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-est-ce qu'il nous a entendus ?

-de quoi ?

-notre conversation là, est-ce qu'il l'a entendu ?

-et bien je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien mais il était assez loin alors je ne pense pas.

-n'oublies pas ce qu'il est. Il a une acuité sonore beaucoup plus développé que nous. Quand est-il partit ?

-il vient à peine de partir, au moment où tu as dit que tu allais aller chez Hale, il me semble … non attends, tu ne penses pas qu'il soit allé là-bas ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas cessé de me répéter qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait le voir ?

-lui non, mais son instinct de loups Oméga si. C'est un instinct primaire, il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'il sait que l'Alpha est en danger. Rentre vite à la maison, dès que tu y seras, on décolle. J'ai envoyé ta mère te chercher, prends de l'avance, elle te prendra en chemin.

-ok … d'accord, oh, j'en reviens pas …

-du calme ma chérie, il est comme ça désormais, tu ne peux rien n'y faire, tu n'as jamais rien put y faire. Maintenant rentre, on t'attend.

Sur ce, Alysson rangea son téléphone dans son sac et commença la route à pieds. Quelques mètres plus loin, sa mère la prend en voiture et toutes les deux rentrent à la maison Argent. Sa mère la dépose, mais Alysson insiste pour venir avec eux en entrant dans la voiture sans laisser le choix à ses parents qui la prirent avec eux, direction le manoir calciné des Hale.

….

De son côté, Scott roulait toujours à pleine puissance sur son vélo. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Derek avant l'arrivée des Argent. Il arrive rapidement à la lisière du bois qui renfermait le manoir des Hale. Le terrain étant très accidenté, il saute de son vélo en marche, le laisse s'échouer un peu plus loin et commence sa course à pied. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son angoisse augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et il finit par arriver devant le manoir sur ses quatre pattes de loup. Il était rare qu'il se transforme en loup durant la journée mais son angoisse atteignait son paroxysme.

Depuis sa fenêtre, Derek observait les alentours comme à son habitude, il fallait ce genre de sacrifice pour être sûr de rester en vie. Mais, soudain, il avait senti une odeur, une odeur qui lui était familière, celle de Scott. Il regarda plus attentivement par la fenêtre et aperçut un loup de couleur marron foncé presque ébène arriver en courant, en sueur. Il n'attendit pas et sortit rapidement de chez lui pour aller le voir. C'était rare qu'il vienne le voir de son plein gré surtout après leur dispute passée concernant l'accord des Argents. Mais là, il était épuisé et en sueur, ce qui n'était pas normal. A peine eut-il mis le nez dehors que Derek fut happé par Scott sous sa forme de loup et mit au sol. Apparemment, il tentait de lui dire quelque chose mais il allait tellement vite que le plus vieux ne le comprenait pas.

-Scott, calme toi, je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que tu racontes.

-…

-Scott ! dit Derek en lui assénant un grand coup sur la tête pour calmer la bête en furie.

Scott reçu le coup de plein fouet sur le sommet de son crâne et se calma aussitôt, à vrai dire, il avait été littéralement assommé et été tombé par terre sur le choc du coup. Derek se releva mais resta aux côtés de Scott, le temps pour lui de se calmer et de reprendre, au fur et à mesure sa forme humaine. Il redevint humain au bout d'une minute ou deux. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Derek qui le regardait avec, pour la première fois depuis que Scott le connaissait, un mélange de peur et de panique dans le regard.

-Derek ? Il faut … il faut que … que …

-du calme Scott, calme-toi. Prends ton temps et …

-non ! On n'a pas … pas le temps. Les Argents … ils … ils arrivent, ils disent que … que tu as brisé la trêve … en transformant … un autre … un autre humain en loups … dit Scott complètement essoufflé.

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, Derek le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison pour tenter de le calmer mais il entendit des bruits de moteur de voiture. Les Argents venaient d'arriver sur son territoire. Il tient fermement Scott car celui-ci peinait à se calmer, son corps avait beau être redevenu humain, ses yeux était toujours d'une couleur jaune doré seulement, Derek remarqua quelque chose de surprenant, même pour lui. Les yeux de Scott s'éclaircissaient, ils n'étaient plus exactement jaune doré, ils étaient passés au jaune presque blanc et ne cessaient de changer de couleur. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, Derek n'eut d'autre choix que de se transformer à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Scott ici sachant qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits, il fit donc une chose que sa sœur lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt, il attrapa Scott par la peau du coup et le traina sur quelques mètres, le temps de le mettre à l'abri sous une trappe. Avant de le laisser seul, il lui asséna un coup dans le cou pour l'assommer, l'effet fut instantané. Scott tomba comme un sac dans le sous-sol du vieux manoir, sonné, tandis que Derek se préparait à sortir pour attaquer les humains afin de protéger le seul membre de sa meute présent car, qu'il le veuille ou non, Scott faisait bel et bien partit de sa meute même s'il ne le voulait pas, son loup intérieur le savait, et il mijotait quelque chose mais Derek n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Il referme la porte de la trappe, la cache sous un tapis et part vers la porte d'entrée de laquelle il voit les hommes de la famille Argent descendre de leur voiture accompagnés par d'autres personnes. Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps face à tout cela mais il n'avait pas le choix, il sortit malgré tout.

-Derek Hale ! Appela le père d'Alysson que Derek reconnu immédiatement.

-que me voulez-vous ?

-vous avez brisé l'accord de trêve que nous avions établit, vous avez transformé un jeune homme en loup garou, ce qui fait que vous avez délibérément brisé la trêve.

-même si je vous dis que je n'ai transformé personne, vous ne me croirez pas alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Hein … rien.

-peu importe, vous allez devoir venir avec nous, on doit vous mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que vous ne fassiez d'autres victimes.

-malheureusement, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous suivre, je tiens à rester chez moi tranquillement.

-vous allez nous suivre gentiment sinon on n'hésitera pas à employer la manière forte.

Tous les personnages se tenaient à bonne distance de Derek qui restait sous le perron de son manoir. Les membres de la famille Argent, quant à eux, restaient près de leur voiture près à prendre des armes pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Le jour commençait à décliner et la soirée s'apprêtait à commencer. La tension montait rapidement entre toutes les personnes présentes, d'ailleurs, Derek put apercevoir Alysson dans la voiture de son père, ce dernier ne l'ayant pas autorisé à sortir apparemment. La suite des événements ne présageait rien de bon.

Un peu plus loin, dans le sous-sol du vieux manoir calciné. Scott revenait lentement à lui. Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne s'estompait doucement. Il se massa le sommet du crâne tout en se redressant, il ne savait pas où il était mais, son ouïe ultradéveloppée lui permit d'entendre des voix au dehors, celle de Derek en premier lieu puis celle d'autres personnes, il reconnut sans mal celle du père d'Alysson et se doutait bien que cette dernière ne devait pas être loin même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pour le moment, il n'avait entendu qu'une chose, ils voulaient emmenés Derek avec eux et, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, ils ne pouvaient pas emmener son Derek avec eux et … mais attendez, il a dit « mon » Derek … houlà ! Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait aller aider Derek.

C'est ainsi qu'il se relève et cherche un moyen de sortir, il regarde autour de lui mais ne voit aucune porte, seulement il devine bien vite qu'il se trouve dans un sous-sol ou une cave puisqu'il ne voyait aucune fenêtre et lève la tête pour enfin voir une trappe au-dessus de lui. Il s'empresse de monter les quelques marches qui le séparait d'elle et l'ouvrit d'un coup de … pattes ? Il s'était transformé sans même s'en rendre compte, et ce n'était pas tout, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé mais ne savait pas quoi et il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Il sortit en trombe du sous-sol et se retrouve au rez-de-chaussée du manoir de Derek. Il distinguait mieux les voix et sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer aussi, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela la seule personne qui pouvait réellement l'aider, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il se précipita dehors pour tomber nez-à-nez avec tout le monde et Derek en premier.

….

Il était toujours dehors avec les autres mais son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vagabonder vers Scott, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le protéger et s'il resterait tranquillement caché dans le sous-sol mais lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il savait que tous ses espoirs venaient de partir en fumée surtout lorsqu'en se retournant, il tomba sur une paire d'yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux de Scott ou du moins du Scott actuel, non. Ceux-ci avaient changé, ils n'étaient plus jaune-doré, ils étaient désormais bleu incandescents. Il venait de passer de l'Oméga au Béta, la place juste en dessous de l'Alpha. Derek n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que son instinct lui intima de se placer devant Scott pour le protéger ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Scott ne bougea pas, il savait de par son instinct également, que c'était une réaction tout à fait normale dans la meute.

-Scott, nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal parce que tu n'as blessé personne. Aussi, si tu ne t'éloignes pas, nous serons dans l'obligation de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors, je ne te le redirais qu'une fois, écarte toi de lui.

-non ! cria Scott. Il n'a rien fait alors laissez-le ! Rugit-il si fort que les hommes reculèrent quelques peu devant la soudaine assurance du jeunot.

-nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en liberté tant qu'on ne saura pas s'il est réellement coupable ou non alors s'il te plait …

-CA SUFFIT ! Rugit de nouveau Scott qui venait de se placer devant Derek pour le protéger. LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE, NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT !

Le fait qu'il emploie cette forme-là de la conjugaison surprit encore plus Derek maintenant derrière le jeune loup. Scott aurait-il enfin accepté son destin d'être avec lui dans la meute ? Pas le temps pour la réponse que les humains avaient décidés d'avancer tous ensemble pour attraper les deux hommes-loups devant eux. Ils avaient tous une arme. Sous la panique de la situation, Alysson sortit de la voiture mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'elle se retrouva prise aux mains … ou plutôt pattes … de Scott qui menaçait de lui trancher la gorge si les humains ne les laissaient pas tranquille. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent net. Ils voulurent malgré tout attraper Derek mais Scott avait déjà fait une entaille avec ses griffes dans le cou de la jeune femme ce qui acheva de convaincre les parents d'Alysson qui jetèrent immédiatement leurs armes par terre. Les autres les baissèrent pour ne plus menacer personne.

-ne lui fait pas de mal sinon tu le regretteras, ça je peux te le jurer. Dit son père tentant de dissuader le jeune-loup de finir le travail.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'une voiture de police arriva sur les lieux, Styles et son père en sortirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'une voiture de police arriva sur les lieux, Styles et son père en sortirent._

D'autres voitures arrivant derrière avec d'autres hommes tous armés et qui prenaient les hommes Argents en ligne de mire.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? L'ami de mon fils nous a prévenus que vous vouliez emmener Derek Hale de force avec vous ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-et bien, c'est-à-dire que …

-ça suffit ! Ordonna le sheriff. Chris Argent, il me semble que votre famille a assez fait d'histoire dans cette ville. Vous êtes déjà sous le coup d'une ordonnance du tribunal suite à l'affaire concernant votre sœur. Il vous avait bien été demandé de ne plus faire d'histoires et de vous tenir tranquille pour enterrer cette histoire au plus vite, non ?

-oui mais…

-il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Mr Argent. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien tous autant que vous êtes … je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous en aucune manière que ce soit. Pour ce soir, je veux bien fermer les yeux mais ce sera la seule et unique fois que je le ferais. Ensuite, je ne veux plus vous voir sur ces terres et ce pour toujours, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec ce jeune homme et avec l'ami de mon fils mais je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez. Contrairement à vous, Derek Hale se tient à carreaux depuis toute cette histoire alors je vais vous demander d'en faire de même ! S'énerva le sheriff. Maintenant, Derek Hale va retourner chez lui, votre famille va repartir chez elle loin de cette ville, et vous vous allez retourner chez vous et emmenez votre fille, la pauvre va bientôt nous faire une crise de panique.

Les parents d'Alysson se tournent vers elle, la jeune femme est totalement en pleurs et Scott avait disparu d'à ses côtés. Sa mère se précipite vers elle tandis que son père regagne la voiture où il fait monter sa fille ainsi que sa femme. Les autres membres de la famille en firent de même.

-quant à toi Scott, tu rentres avec nous, je vais te déposer chez ta mère et ensuite…

-je vous remercie mais ça ira sheriff, je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens.

-tu en es sûr ?

-oui en plus, j'ai laissé mon vélo en bas, je ne vais pas repartir sans.

-mais il commence à faire noir, tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul quand même ?

-ne vous en faites pas, je le raccompagnerais et je vous assure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien sheriff. Dit Derek en se plaçant devant Scott qui, sans le vouloir, trembler de tous ses membres.

-bon très bien, mais attention Hale, vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de rien.

-je vous le jure monsieur. Dit Derek tout en se tournant vers Scott qui gardait le regard fixé sur son ami Styles.

-je t'appelle dès que je rentre d'accord ?

-tu promets ? demande Styles inquiet par l'étrange comportement de son ami.

-oui oui, promis, je t'appelle dès que je rentre.

-d'accord, à ce soir alors, j'attendrais ton appel. Dit Styles en remontant dans la voiture de fonction avec son père.

La famille Argent fut la première à quitter les lieux avec juste derrière eux, les voitures de police laissant Derek et Scott seuls devant le vieux manoir. A peine la dernière voiture fut-elle partit que Scott, ne demandant pas son reste, partit en courant dans les bois alentours. Derek, surpris par la soudaine rapidité de Scott, mis quelques secondes à le suivre mais parvint finalement à le rattraper au bout de quelques mètres. Mais s'était sans compter sur l'instinct de survie du loup de Scott qui esquissa le saut de Derek et finit par se transformer totalement en loup couleur ébène sombre. Derek, encore plus surpris, se transforma à son tour en un grand loup noir aux yeux rouges beaucoup plus grand que l'autre. Avec une plus grande force de vitesse, le loup noir parvient à rattraper le plus jeune. Il sauta tellement vite que le jeunot n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. De plus, la force et le poids du loup noir étaient tellement différents de celui du plus petit que ce dernier ne put se relever quand le plus grand l'attrapa par la peau du coup pour le stopper et, une fois allongé de tout son long, s'était coucher sur lui pour l'empêcher de repartir. Malgré tout, le jeune loup tenter vainement de se séparer du plus vieux mais il n'arriva qu'à énervé ce dernier qui lui mordit la peau du coup assez fort pour lui faire comprendre qui était le plus fort. Le louveteau laissa échapper un jappement de douleur et sentit l'odeur du sang tout près, le plus vieux l'avait blessé.

Se rendant compte de son acte, le grand loup noir s'attela à lécher la plaie qu'il venait de faire au plus jeune comme pour se faire pardonner. Le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas, tenta de l'empêcher en secouant la tête mais se laissa finalement faire quand il comprit que le plus vieux ne lui voulait pas, ou en tout cas, plus de mal.

A la fin, une fois que le plus vieux avait fini de nettoyer la plaie du plus jeune, ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha plongèrent directement dans les prunelles saphir de l'autre, l'Oméga devenu Béta. L'Alpha comprit ce que cela voulait dire et posa son museau sur celui de son frère de meute pour le rassurer. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le loup noir ne finisse par lécher le louveteau sur le côté de la gueule puis de se lever, rapidement suivit par le plus jeune. Ils se remirent en route, le brun derrière le noir mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

En effet, en tout jeune Béta qu'il était, Scott ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à courir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin de courir, de se défouler, de faire quelque chose. Le plus vieux se mit de nouveau à le suivre pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin car, même sous sa forme de loup, en tant qu'Alpha, Derek gardait le contrôle de son esprit contrairement à Scott qui ne faisait que répondre aux besoins de son instinct animal.

Il dut se dépêcher de le rattraper quand il aperçut les lumières de la ville en contrebas, Scott se dirigeant droit dessus surement attirer par les lumières et les bruits alentours des voitures. Derek du redoubler d'effort pour parvenir à la hauteur de Scott tellement le petit courait vite. Il finit par le rattraper juste un peu avant la fin du bois en le prenant, de nouveau, par la peau du cou comme une mère avec son petit. Etant plus grand qu'un bébé loup, Derek, bien qu'en le levant le plus haut que son cou le lui permettait, ne put que trainer Scott le plus loin possible de la civilisation.

Il le traine sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau devant le manoir des Hale. Une fois sûr d'être hors de danger, Derek lâche Scott et redevient humain mais Scott ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il s'assit devant Derek. Ce dernier souriait, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, parce qu'il avait compris le petit jeu de Scott mais se demandait si ce dernier s'en rendait compte. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite de peur que le plus jeune ne comprenne pas et ne prenne peur, il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour prendre son cou entre ses bras.

-aller Scott, il faut que tu redeviennes toi. Aller, fais-le. Ordonna Derek.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le plus jeune ne put désobéir à l'ordre donné par l'Alpha. Il redevint humain mais s'évanouit en même temps, la fatigue l'avait rattrapé, courir dans les bois s'était usant. Ainsi, il tomba aux pieds de Derek qui le porta en princesse jusque dans le manoir où il le monta à l'étage pour le déposer dans son lit. Il le laissa se reposer et s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin pour le surveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toi Maku55 de m'avoir prévenu(e).

En effet, je crois que j'ai posté mes chapitres tellement vite que j'ai fait un doublon que je corrige immédiatement en vous donnant le chapitre 3 ! (faut dire aussi qu'il était minuit passé quand je l'ai posté mais bon, c'est pas grave, j'avais qu'à faire gaffe aussi.)

Bonne lecture !

….

Chapitre 3 :

_Il le laissa se reposer et s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin pour le surveiller._

-comment allons-nous faire pour l'attraper …

-pour les attraper tu veux dire ! Même si il n'a tué personne, il a eu le malheur de s'en prendre à ma fille alors crois-moi Chris, je le capturerais moi-même s'il le faut.

-je te comprends parfaitement Kate, d'ailleurs je l'avais moi-même prévenu mais pour le moment, nous devons faire profil bas. Si nous en faisons encore trop, le sheriff va-nous harponné et s'il vient à faire une fouille chez nous, nous sommes cuits. Non seulement nous allons être arrêtés mais qu'est-ce qu'il restera à Alysson si ce n'est des parents considérés comme fous de vouloir chasser les loups garous !

-oui tu as raison. Que faire alors ?

-pour le moment, rien. Nous nous tenons tranquille, nous allons discrètement surveiller le manoir des Hale de loin et surtout, surveiller les allers et venues de ce Scott McCall. Celui-là, je me le réserve personnellement. Il va vite comprendre ce qu'il l'attend de s'en prendre à la famille Argent. Dit Chris Argent tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, le regard déterminé.

Deux heures plus tard, la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais il était encore relativement tôt. Il ne devait être pas plus de vingt heures du soir quand Scott ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit mais, à l'odeur, il comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le sien. Aussitôt, il se releva … grave erreur. Sa tête lui tourna tellement qu'il retomba comme un sac à patates sur le matelas. Aussitôt, Derek se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-doucement Scott. Tu vas finir par être malade. Dit Derek tout en regardant Scott qui tentait de se réveiller le plus doucement possible. Ce dernier finit par relever lentement la tête, les yeux embrumés par son sommeil imprévu.

-Derek ? Finit-il par demander au plus vieux à côté de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et c'est où ici ? Et …

-oh là, doucement ! Dit Derek en prenant Scott par les épaules pour le mettre assis sur le lit, face à lui. Reprends tes esprits pour le moment, on verra après pour les questions. … et tu restes là ! lui ordonna Derek quand Scott voulut se lever.

Il fallut quelques temps au plus jeune des deux pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois bien réveillé, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à Derek qui s'était posté près de la fenêtre.

-alors Scott, dis-moi de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

-euh … ben je ne sais pas. Je me souviens que … que j'étais avec Alysson, les cours venaient juste de se terminer et elle voulait me parler. Alors on est allés dehors sur les bancs de fleurs devant le lycée et c'est là que … qu'elle m'a parlé. Elle voulait qu'on arrête de se voir officiellement parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte avec elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas me quitter tout en faisant en sorte que ses parents ne le sachent pas. Alors, je ne sais pas, je suis sorti de mes gons et je lui ai dit qu'on arrêterait de se voir tout simplement et j'allais partir quand … quand son téléphone a sonné. C'était son père, il disait qu'il allait venir te voir parce que tu avais brisé la trêve et … et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai eu une grande colère m'envahir et là, je suis parti comme une fusée.

-es-ce tout ce dont tu te souviens ?

-non, tout ce dont je me souvienne après ce sont des bribes de choses comme l'arrivée devant le manoir où je t'ai vu et puis plus rien … jusqu'à un autre morceau où je me retrouve dans un endroit sombre, une sorte de cave ou de sous-sol et j'entends pleins de voix et j'ai même l'impression de sentir la présence d'Alysson et puis une immense douleur m'a pris aux tripes et puis plus rien … jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant toute une bande de personnes, et je crois qu'il y avait la famille Argent, j'ai vu le père d'Alysson et … et ils voulaient tous t'emmener je ne sais où et quelque chose en moi a changé, je sais pas quoi mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé et puis après, plus rien le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil.

Scott avait dit tout ça d'une traite et s'était instinctivement tourné vers Derek comme pour savoir la marche à suivre. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement, rassemblant ses propres souvenirs.

Il se doutait bien que, même en ne sachant pas tout sur tout sur sa propre race, il savait ce que voulait dire le fait que Scott soit devenu un Béta à ce moment-là. Mais devait-il réellement lui en faire part maintenant ou devait-il attendre ? Scott était encore un jeune homme et à peine plus grand qu'un louveteau, comment allait-il encaisser tout ça ? Ne sachant que faire, Derek décida de lui laisser jusqu'à demain tout en se promettant de ne pas quitter Scott d'une seule semaine.

-bon écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Pour ce soir, je crois que tu en as assez eu pour ton compte. Je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas tout mais pour le moment, tu dois te reposer…

-mais …

-JE vais te ramener chez toi, dit Derek en élevant la voix couvrant le début de protestation de Scott. Tu appelleras ton ami et tu iras immédiatement te coucher, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à demain. Ensuite, je te ramènerais jusqu'ici et là, je te raconterais tout d'accord ? Scott hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, encore un peu dans le coltard. Bien alors allons-y.

Sur ce, le plus vieux pris le plus jeune par le bras mais ce dernier ne tenait pas tout à fait debout aussi, Derek dû le soutenir jusqu'au dehors du manoir. Sur la route, Scott tenait à peu près sur ses jambes donc Derek le laissa marcher tout seul. Ils passent devant le vélo de ce dernier mais Derek refusa que Scott le prenne, il lui ramènerait plus tard. Il devait absolument se reposer, le passage d'Oméga à Béta est un passage assez douloureux et changeant, c'est lors de ce passage que le loup intérieur de chaque humain se dévoile complètement aussi, il était important qu'il se repose pour pouvoir faire face aux aspects plutôt changeant de sa nouvelle condition.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison de la mère de Scott, Derek le fit entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre en le portant, il marchait mais fallait pas pousser quand même ! ^^' Une fois dans la chambre, Derek dépose Scott dans son lit et va refermer la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux pour que personnes ne voient rien. Cependant, des bruits se font entendre par-delà la porte, des bruits de pas.

-bonsoir mon chéri, comment ça va ?

-m'man…

Voyant l'état déplorable de son fils, sa mère s'empresse de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle touche son front pour prendre sa température. Rien que ce simple contact donner à Derek l'envie d'attaquer cette femme, elle n'avait aucunement le droit de le toucher. Désormais Scott était sien comme lui était sien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Déjà quand il avait parlé de cette Alysson, il avait failli partir l'étrangler de ses propres mains mais quand Scott lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient rompus, jamais il ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit, mais un immense soulagement avait déferlait en lui comme l'eau d'une cascade. Mais caché dans l'armoire de Scott, il devait simplement se contenter de se retenir de sauter au cou de sa mère et attendre qu'elle parte. Ce qui ne fut pas si long, une fois sure que son fils n'avait pas de fièvre mais qu'il était simplement très fatigué, elle mit une couverture sur lui puis sortit de la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière. Une fois la porte fermée, Derek s'empresse de sortir de l'armoire et s'approche de Scott.

-aller Scott, appelle ton ami maintenant et après tu pourras dormir. Fais-le et tu seras tranquille. Tiens.

Derek lui tendis son téléphone après l'avoir pris dans la poche du pantalon de Scott et avoir trouvé le numéro de son ami Stiles.

-allô, Scott. Eh vieux comment tu vas ? Tu m'as sacrément fait peur tout à l'heure tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-rien mais … disons que je ne suis pas super en forme, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis totalement largué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du monde en courant, je suis mort…. Viens m'achever tu veux …

-ah nan mon vieux désolé mais ceci ne fait pas partit de mes compétences de meilleur ami. Tu repasseras plus tard. Sinon t'es sûr que ça va, si tu veux je peux passer et…

-nan c'est bon, je suis couché là, je tiens plus. Derek te diras tout ok ? Moi je suis mmmrrrr…

-Scott ? Scott ! T'es toujours là ?

-Stiles ?

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Scott ? Tu lui as pas fait de mal j'espère sinon je te jure que je te tues moi-même.

-t'inquiètes, il va plutôt bien pour son état actuel mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-dans ce cas ramène toi et racontes moi tout parce que tout seul, j'ai du mal à deviner.

-je ne peux pas le laisser sans surveillance, tu peux venir dans son jardin, je t'attends là ok ?

-euh … ok. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur ce Stiles raccroche et s'empresse de sortir de chez lui par la fenêtre (à croire que les adolescents américains n'aiment décidément pas les portes !^^') pour ensuite prendre sa voiture garée un peu plus loin que devant chez lui et partit en trombe chez son meilleur ami. Une fois arrivée à destination, il se gare deux maisons avant celle de la mère de Scott et courut à pieds jusqu'au jardin de derrière. Une fois dedans, il appela aussi fort que possible, sans se faire remarquer, Derek.

-Derek ! Der…AAAAHHHAH ! Mais t'es pas bien d'apparaître comme ça, je vais finir par devenir cardiaque moi avec ce genre de connerie.

-c'est bon, t'as finis. Viens, dépêches-toi, personne ne le surveille-là.

-euh ok, je te suis.

Une fois les toits grimpés, les deux hommes se retrouvent dans la chambre de Scott, plongé dans le noir comme ce dernier en train de dormir.

-bien, ne fais pas de bruit et maintenant, assis toi, il va falloir que je t'explique tout et que tu fasses une recherche pour moi ok ?

-mais tu veux que je fasse la recherche avec quoi ?

Derek ouvrit l'ordinateur de Scott indiquant par là le moyen d'effectuer la recherche. Stiles acquiesça et s'assit sur un tabouret non loin du lit de Scott mais pas trop près non plus, cette place étant réservée apparemment pour Derek qui s'assit directement sur le lit, aux pieds de Scott qui ne remua même pas.

-bien alors voilà ce qu'il se passe ….

Le lendemain matin aux aurores, Scott eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore épuisé au plus haut point sans savoir pourquoi. Quelle heure il est d'abord ? Il regarde son réveil, six heures vingt-neuf du matin, trop tôt à son goût mais heureusement pour lui, c'était les vacances aujourd'hui alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se lever.

-ne penses même pas te rendormir mon vieux, vaut mieux que tu te lèves et que ça saute, aller hop ! dit Stiles qui avait finalement passé la nuit à dormir la tête sur le bureau de son meilleur ami après les mille et une explications de Derek sur l'état actuel de Scott qui ne voulait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, se lever.

Stiles retira la couverture qui recouvrait Scott et le força à se lever. Bien qu'une fois assis sur le lit, Stiles soit content, ça n'empêcha pas Scott, une fois son meilleur ami retourné, de retomber tête la première dans les oreillers si moelleux de son lit qui le réclamaient encore. Il n'avait pas fini sa nuit, bon sang ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille sinon il allait mordre.

Chose promise, chose due ! Voulant le sortir de force du lit, Stiles faillit se prendre un coup de dent bien aiguisées dans le bras. Mais, et il les remercie encore, ses réflexes de sportif lui permirent d'éviter de justesse l'attaque tandis que les yeux de Scott étaient passés du marron noisette à un bleu incandescent. Les propos de Derek venaient tous de se confirmer à l'instant. Seulement, quand Scott avait ses yeux là, c'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, en effet. Son ami put constater un changement radical avec celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mi-homme mi- loup, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Pourtant il l'avait plusieurs fois vu se transformer mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin que le demi-loup, là, la fourrure lui poussé presque sur tout le corps et apparemment, ce n'était pas fini car elle augmentait de volume de secondes en secondes. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, Stiles put voir son ange gardien se matérialiser sous la forme de Derek qui entra en trombe par la fenêtre pour sauter sur Scott, le propulsé dans le lit et le maintenir sous lui pour le retenir.

-Scott calme-toi, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il mais cela ne fonctionna pas car Scott se débattit de plus belle. Bon très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, Stiles passe-moi ta ceinture. Vite ! Rajouta-t-il voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Une fois la ceinture acquise, il la prit solidement dans chaque main et la passa autour du cou de Scott puis serra d'une façon particulière mais qui eut son effet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Scott avait cessé de se débattre, il était enfin calmé ou plutôt il somnolait, Derek avait bloqué au maximum ses entrées d'air ce qui eut pour effet de le fatiguer plus vite sans le tuer. Une fois sûr qu'il ne bougerait plus, Derek retira la ceinture et la rendit à Stiles (ou lui jeta plus exactement) mais ne bougea pas de place afin de parer à toute éventualité de nouvelle attaque surprise.

-bon sang mais t'en as mis du temps, t'as révisé l'anatomie complète des loups où quoi chez le docteur Deaton ou bien il t'a fait un cours particulier ?

-Stiles … la ferme.

-ok je me tais mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Sinon pour lui, on fait quoi ? Dit-il en désignant son ami dans son lit.

-j'ai eu toutes les infos qu'il me fallait. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que sa mère ne revienne mais s'il disparait encore, elle va finir par avoir des soupçons et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous arrangerait en ce moment.

-je vais le faire sortir alors, mais il faut qu'il reste calme et surtout qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Faudrait pas qu'il me mord quelqu'un sur la route sinon je ne suis pas dans la mouise.

-il est calmé pour le moment, mais il va falloir attendre qu'il redevienne lui-même. Ça lui arrivera pas souvent ces prochains jours alors il faut en profiter autant que possible sinon il risque de redevenir une bête sauvage sans état d'âme et ça, ce n'est pas bon ni pour les humains, ni pour les loups.

-ok oui ça va, je sais. Bon ben t'as qu'à m'attendre dans ma voiture, dès que sa mère arrive et qu'il est redevenu … Scott, je le descends, on l'embarque, je vous dépose et je vous laisse faire causette pendant que je passerais la journée avec mon père. Et ensu….oh merde ! Sa mère est déjà là, six heures et demie passées, elle est en avance comme d'habitude. Bon ben vas dans la voiture, on arrive. Scott, aller debout mon vieux, faut qu'on se bouge là.

-Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que Derek fait sur moi ?

Suite à cela, Derek bouge de sa place et sort par la fenêtre. Stiles aide Scott, apparemment redevenu lui-même, à se lever, prendre une douche rapide, se changer et sortir.

-bonjour madame McCall.

-Stiles mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

-et bien, disons que Scott m'a appelé hier soir et qu'il voulait me voir et finalement, on s'est endormi tous les deux dans sa chambre.

-mais qu'est-ce que vous me raconter tous les deux ?

-désolé mais on n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer. Mon père organise une sortie et on doit rapidement décollé si on ne veut pas qu'il parte sans nous. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous le ramènerais en un seul morceau, promis. Aller viens Scott. Dit Stiles en tirant Scott, encore mal réveillé, par le pull pour le traîner à sa suite. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture après que, de loin, Stiles ai fait signe à Derek de se baisser pour ne pas être vu. Il fit monter Scott à la place passager et contourna la voiture pour prendre le volant.

-ne rentrez pas trop tard d'accord ?

-vous en faites pas madame McCall, on rentrera le plus tôt possible mais il se peut qu'on dorme sur place alors, on vous téléphonera pour vous dire quoi ok ?

-d'accord mais n'oubliez pas les garçons. Si vous oubliez, je vous tues moi-même, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-parfaitement madame McCall. Au revoir.

Sur ce, la voiture démarra à grands coups d'accélérateur pour disparaître aux yeux de la mère de Scott dans le premier virage qui se présentait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Sur ce, la voiture démarra à grands coups d'accélérateur pour disparaître aux yeux de la mère de Scott dans le premier virage qui se présentait._

-attache le Derek, je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre par les collègues de mon père parce que je n'aurais pas mes mains sur le volant.

-ouai c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Dit Derek qui dut se contorsionner pour mettre sa ceinture de sécurité à Scott qui somnolait la tête appuyé sur la vitre passager. Une fois fait, il s'empressa de mettre la sienne derrière, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se faire arrêter par les flics, surtout pas maintenant.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, la voiture se stoppa devant le bois de la propriété des Hale. Stiles déposa Scott et Derek ici et repartit aussitôt pour constituer l'alibi de Scott pour la journée. C'était ça de gagné même si il savait qu'il faudrait peut-être le double de ce temps pour terminer la transformation de Scott et le reste tout aussi important. Pour le moment, il soutient Scott jusqu'au manoir où il le fit s'allonger dans le lit, bien qu'il soit debout, la nuit avait été trop courte pour lui et la pleine lune ne t'ardera pas à montrer le bout de son nez, c'était ce soir où pas avant un mois que tout devait se jouer à la fois le bon comme le moins bon, mais il aviserait plus tard. Pour le moment, Scott devait être très attentif et surtout complètement calme, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il dorme son compte. C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva de nouveau dans le fauteuil en face du lit où Scott finissait sa nuit pour le surveiller en attendant le moment venu.

De son côté, Stiles arrivait chez tout juste chez lui quand son père sortait de la maison pour sortir sa voiture.

-et bien fiston, où étais-tu passer de si bon matin ?

-oh euh, je voulais demander à Scott s'il voulait venir mais sa mère avait déjà prévu quelque chose alors.

-ah ok, bon ben aller, va prendre tes affaires, on part dans cinq minutes. Dit son père avant d'aller dans le garage.

Les deux hommes prirent tous deux la route des montagnes du sud pour leur weekend camping.

Plus loin, chez les Argent. La mère et la fille se préparait à aller passer des vacances en famille dans le chalet qu'ils avaient loués. Ils faisaient surtout ça pour Alysson, leur fille, qui restait encore un peu sous le choc de la veille. Ses parents avaient décidés de partir plus tôt que prévu pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva dans la voiture familiale, en route pour deux mois de vacances méritées.

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

De nouveau, Scott ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas chez lui, est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui … personne. Mais il n'eut pas de mal à savoir où il était, l'état délabré de l'endroit lui laisser penser qu'il était chez Derek, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez lui ? Non pas que ça le dérange mais bon c'est surtout … nan mais attend là ? Comment ça « non pas que ça me dérange » ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? Je dis « mon » Derek en parlant de celui à qui je ne voulais plus jamais adresser la parole, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et j'ai beaucoup de trous de mémoires quant à ce qui a pu se passer depuis la veille en fin d'après-midi. Bon sang ! Au secours, que quelqu'un m'aide … je vous en supplie !

… … …

Bon ben puisque personne ne se dévoue, il va bien falloir que je me bouge.

C'est ainsi que Scott sortit du lit après s'être longuement étiré comme un chat. Il sortit de la pièce se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être … une chose de sûre en plus, la matinée devait être bien entamée vu le ciel bleu au dehors. Une fois sortit, il se retrouva dans le couloir du premier étage du manoir, il prit les escaliers pour descendre et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de retrouver Derek pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire de malade.

Il fit le tour du manoir mais ne vit personne, même pas un animal dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un petit lièvre devant lui. Il s'approcha tout doucement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop peur mais quand Scott voulu le caresser, quelque chose effraya soudainement la petite bête qui s'enfuit après avoir mordu le jeune homme. Ce dernier se releva tout en maintenant sa main sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de saigner.

-tu lui as fait peur je pense.

Scott se retourna immédiatement face à celui qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Derek ? T'étais passé où ?

-désolé mais j'ai dû m'absenter, contrairement à toi, je ne survis pas en dormant sans cesse, j'ai besoin de me nourrir moi aussi.

-très drôle, je vois que tu n'as absolument rien perdu de ton humour noir.

-comme tu peux le voir. Maintenant ramène toi si tu veux savoir. Je vais tout t'expliquer sur … ta situation actuelle et les changements que tu as rencontrés.

-comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-je suis l'Alpha, c'est normal pour moi de tout connaître sur nous et notre partie loup mais c'est aussi mon devoir, sinon qui expliquerait le fonctionnement de la vie dans la meute. Aller ramène-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Dit Derek en entrant le premier dans le vieux manoir suivit de très près par Scott.

Tous les deux montent au premier étage et retournent dans la chambre. Derek s'installe dans son fauteuil tandis que Scott prend place au bord du lit en face de l'Alpha.

-Bien alors, voilà ce qu'il se passe. La première chose que je dois te dire c'est que tu n'es plus un Oméga.

-quoi ? Mais comment j'aurais fait pour….

-laisse-moi finir ! Bien, alors donc oui, tu n'es plus un Oméga, désormais tu es un Béta, ce que j'étais i peine quelques semaines. Te souviens-tu de mes yeux à ce moment-là ?

-ben il était bleus nan ?

-exact, et bien désormais, ce sont les tiens qui sont bleus.

-mais comment ?

-je ne le sais pas exactement mais je suis allé me renseigner auprès du Docteur Deaton, le vétérinaire. Je me doutais qu'il devait en connaître pas mal sur les loups et par conséquent la vie en meute.

-quoi ?! T'es allé voir mon patron mais …

-Arrête de me couper tu veux ? Scott ferma la bouche d'un seul coup. Bon alors je continus. Tu es passé du loup Oméga qui est le plus bas dans l'échelle d'une meute, à celui de Béta qui est plus haut et dont la place au sein de la meute se situe juste en dessous de l'Alpha. Il n'y en a qu'un voir deux par meute maximum parce que dès qu'un loup est Béta, il ne le reste pas indéfiniment et ce, sans avoir besoin de tuer un alpha comme je l'ai fait. Ils deviennent automatiquement des Alphas dès qu'il ont passé la dernière pleine lune de l'année où ils se sont fait transformé, d'où le fait que d'une année à l'autre, tu ne verras jamais les même Béta au sein d'une meute. Ou alors, il redevienne des Oméga parce qu'ils n'auront pas accompli certaines choses pendant leur période Béta. Et à ce moment, le cycle recommence l'année suivante et ceux jusqu'à ce que le Béta devienne Alpha ou qu'il meurt.

-et comment est-ce qu'on passe d'un état à l'autre en général ? Je veux dire, du Béta à l'Alpha ?

-alors, c'est là que commence la partie assez … compliquée de l'histoire. Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Bon, quand il ne se passe rien, le Béta redevient Oméga ok ? Mais quand il se passe quelque chose, le Béta devient un Alpha à part entière sans pour autant être un véritable Alpha. Disons qu'il devient un Alpha second, un Alpha a qui la meute obéit autant qu'à l'Alpha premier mais qui ne peut pas se soustraire aux ordres du premier. Il restera toujours en dessous de l'Alpha mais au-dessus de tous les autres, un peu comme l'homme qui tient la maison et la femme qui commande mais qui se soustrait toujours au mari, et bien sûr, c'est également l'Alpha second qui permet la survie de la meute en … enfin en procréant quoi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-euh oui, enfin je crois…

-bon ben, un exemple tout simple. Avant, à la mort de nos parents, ma sœur est devenue l'Alpha de la meute puisqu'elle était la plus âgée de nous deux et surtout la plus évoluée dans ses compétences animales. Moi Je suis resté un Oméga jusqu'à ma troisième année après l'âge adulte, c'est-à-dire seize ans en âge humain soit à mes dix-neuf ans, j'ai évolué en Béta. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire mise à part ce que je t'ai raconté et c'est ma sœur qui m'a tout expliqué. En fait, soit je tuais un Alpha pour prendre sa place, et celle de ma sœur par la même occasion car une femelle ne peut pas indéfiniment mener une meute sans mâle. Soit je devais … m'accoupler avec une Alpha pour avoir le même rang.

-attends, tu veux dire que s'il n'y avait pas d'Alpha à tuer, tu as dû … avec ta sœur ?

-ça ne va pas non ! Je ne suis pas fou à ce point-là. Je parvenais tout de même à me contrôler. Non, j'ai passé près de quatre ans à évoluer entre l'Oméga et le Béta puisque je ne pouvais pas …euh enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire puisque ma sœur et moi étions les derniers existants de notre clan. Et d'ailleurs, je le savais vouer à la perte, à nous deux, nous n'aurions jamais pu reconstituer notre meute. C'est d'ailleurs pendant une de mes périodes Béta que tu m'as connu, tu te souviens ? A ce moment-là, j'avais les yeux bleus. Et je suis devenu Alpha quand …

-quand tu as réduit à néant ma seule chance de redevenir humain à part entière…

-je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire une telle bêtise ! Même si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais mordu, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'idée que tu redeviennes toi.

-mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-mais rien, et c'est là que la suite des événements va nous amener. Quand on s'est connus, j'étais en mode Béta si on peut dire et, chez les Béta, il y a un truc qui fait qu'ils sauront quand et avec qui ils … enfin ils finiront leurs jours ou avec qui ils se battront pour devenir plus puissant dans la meute. C'est en voyant un loup-garou, Alpha, Béta ou Oméga peu importe, pour la première fois le soir de leur première pleine lune de transformation en Béta. Est-ce que cela ne te rappelle rien ?

-attends, si je te suis bien. Alpha, Béta ou Oméga peu importe sachant que je suis … ou plutôt j'étais un Oméga lors de notre rencontre. Et qu'ensuite, le jour ou plutôt la nuit de notre première rencontre, … oh non, ce n'est pas vrai … la lune était pleine dans le ciel. Dit Scott complètement pétrifié par la nouvelle. Ce qui veut dire que … toi et moi, soit on doit se battre et que moi je dois te tuer pour prendre ta place, ce dont je doute fortement y parvenir, soit toi et moi on doit … enfin voilà quoi … Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que cela peut-être possible ? Je ne suis pas une fille moi !

-je sais, je sais calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer d'accord ? Dit Derek en rappelant Scott à l'ordre voyant le désespoir de ce dernier. Alors voilà la partie que le Docteur Deaton m'a expliquée. Il se trouve que, dans une meute de loup, l'Alpha le plus vieux – en l'occurrence ici, moi – dirige la meute avec son Alpha second personnel si je peux dire. Disons, pour faire plus simple, que l'Alpha qui dirige, a sa propre femelle qu'aucun des autres loups ne doit approcher. Cette femelle étant une Béta devenue Alpha suite à un … un accouplement avec le mâle Alpha. Mais le docteur Deaton m'a expliqué que dans nos cas, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement de la même façon. Les hormones de nos loups se mélangeant avec les nôtres, humaines. Ce qui fait que les Alpha, les Béta et les Oméga peuvent être attirés autant par des femmes que par des hommes. D'après le Docteur, ce serait une adaptation de notre race face à la raréfaction des femelles loup-garou qui sont plus difficilement transformable que les hommes.

-attends, putain, j'ai peur de comprendre tout ce qui m'arrive depuis ces derniers temps…

-je le pense oui, toi et moi ne ressentons absolument aucune envie de nous battre, au contraire. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué mais, sous ta forme animale, tu te conduisais comme une … enfin comme une femelle en période de printemps … en …

-oui merci, ça va j'ai compris…

-bon, et sous ta forme humaine, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais exactement ?

-à quels moments ?

-uniquement quand quelqu'un parlait de moi ou que quelque chose te faisais penser à moi.

-et bien, euh … ah la honte ! Devoir dire des trucs pareils, et le pire c'est que ça me fait rire.

-t'en fais pas, c'est normal, ça me fait la même chose. Dit Derek en souriant.

-quoi ? demande celui-ci étonné. Tu veux dire que c'est pareil pour toi ?

-je pense que oui. Mais d'abord, explique-moi ce que tu ressentais exactement.

-ok euh… et ben quand le père d'Alysson a dit qu'il venait te voir, une immense colère m'a envahi. Pas parce qu'il disait que tu avais brisé la trêve, ce qui aurait été plus logique … nan … mais en colère parce que je me savais loin de toi et que je pourrais peut-être même pas te prévenir. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, une panique de malade est montée et après, ben je sais plus et c'est là que j'ai mon premier trou de mémoire.

-tu en as eu d'autre des comme ça apparemment, raconte-moi quels autres moments de ce genre te sont arrivés.

-ben quand je me suis réveillé dans un sous-sol, d'ailleurs, je ne te demanderais pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir là-dedans. Bref, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout de suite entendu des voix et surtout, le fait que des gens voulaient t'emmener avec eux de force. A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais une rage de dégénéré m'est monté au crâne et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sortir en trombe de là et quand je me suis retrouvé au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai appelé Stiles pour que la police se ramène, je savais qu'à nous deux, on aurait aucune chance.

-bonne initiative d'ailleurs, et ensuite ?

-et puis ensuite ben de rien d'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Stiles et de son père et jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en aille. Après la dernière chose dont je me souvienne à ce moment-là, c'est que tu étais devant moi et que tu me regardais bizarrement et puis après je me suis mis à courir, ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi, et puis après plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, et dans ton lit en plus. A croire que le destin veuille vraiment qu'on soit ensemble … oh putain, ça fait trop bizarre ! Dit Scott en tombant en arrière sur le matelas du lit, le visage dans ses mains.

-ok donc c'est bien ce que je me disais Scott, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais nous sommes fait pour être ensemble et ceux pour toujours.

-tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais je ne le prends pas aussi mal que ça le devrait, en fait j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su alors que c'est totalement faux. Est-ce que je peux hurler maintenant ?

-si tu pouvais éviter ça m'arrangerait. Seulement, et à ton plus grand désespoir, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

-oh tu sais, au point où j'en suis, j'attends plus grand-chose pour me venir en aide alors vas-y.

-et bien, euh … comment te dire ça, disons que … qu'une fois que l'Alpha dominant, c'est-à-dire moi, trouve son Béta, c'est-à-dire toi, s'ils ne se battent pas où, dans notre situation, s'ils ne s'accouplent pas, ils finissent tous les deux par mourir.

-quoi ?! … oh super, maintenant c'est sûr et certain, la vie a décidé de me pourrir jusqu'au bout. Putain, le pire c'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne alors que toi t'as sûrement …

-fait mais qu'avec des filles alors je te rassure, niveau garçon, on est tous les deux au même niveau.

-bon ben vas-y, c'est quoi la suite des festivités maintenant ?

-et bien, pour faire court, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, la première de ton état Béta et donc la plus importante pour toi comme pour moi. Si quelque chose doit se faire, se sera ce soir où jamais et là, on est dans la merde tous les deux.

-super donc pour résumé, il ne me reste plus que … attends il est quelle heure-là ? Euh …oh super, il est quinze heures, il ne me reste plus que quelques heures à peine pour réfléchir à tout ça. Tu m'excuses mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit Scott en se levant du lit sur lequel il s'était effondré.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, Derek ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.

-je te déconseille d'aller chez toi, ta mère croit que tu es parti pour la journée avec Stiles et son père.

Scott se retourna quelques secondes vers Derek le temps pour lui d'assimiler l'information. Il est vrai que ce matin, Stiles avait parlé de ça avec sa mère mais il dormait à moitié et ne se souvenait pas complètement de tout. Aussi, il approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit du vieux manoir, laissant Derek seul. (Oh ... une petite remise en question chacun de leur côté, s'est pas si mal, non ? Pitié non … non, pas les … pas les pierres, ça fait mal ! T-T)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Scott avait quitté le manoir, mais Derek n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, en face du lit désormais vide. Cela l'attristait étrangement de le voir vide d'ailleurs, vide de Scott surtout. Il savait que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais il aurait préféré que tout se fasse le plus tard possible. Maintenant il était là à se demander quelle serait la réponse de Scott.

Sa réponse ? A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de question mais lui avait bien fait comprendre le choix qu'il avait à faire si tous les deux tenaient à survivre et surtout, pour ne pas mourir seul. Derek sourit à cette pensée (chose assez rare chez lui d'ailleurs mais qui revient souvent en ce moment … bon ok, j'arrête ) ) Ils allaient peut-être tous les deux mourir et lui craignait simplement de mourir seul, bien sûr en disant cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Scott. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, deux mois tout au plus et pourtant, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, même si il n'avait pas réellement réalisé tout ça, il se doutait que quelque chose avait changé en lui mais il n'avait pas su quoi sur le coup mais il avait gardé un œil sur Scott, le surveillant de loin, parce qu'il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Jamais il n'avait cessé de penser au jeune homme même quand il avait transformé Isaac et les deux autres en loup-garou pour agrandir sa meute. Il savait que ce ne serait pas avec l'un d'eux que le clan allait survivre. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Scott qui désormais, possédait la clef de leur destin.

Scott, quant à lui, n'était pas bien loin. A vrai dire, ses pas l'avaient guidé involontairement, jusqu'à la petite clairière où trônait en son milieu un petit lac de trois fois le manoir de Derek. Il avait la drôle d'impression, d'être déjà venu ici mais n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Toutes ses pensées étaient chamboulées par tout ce que venait de lui dire Derek. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il devait vraiment le croire ou si s'était un nouveau stratagème de sa part pour l'endiguer dans sa meute. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop, jamais Derek n'aurait été aussi loin pour ça, et surtout pas jusqu'à … coucher avec lui juste pour lui prouver qu'il devait bel et bien faire partit de la meute et que sans lui, il n'aurait aucune chance de survie. Quelque chose au fond de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire dur comme fer que tout ce qui avait été dit été totalement et purement vrai. Sa partie loup sûrement … mais attendez, qu'est-ce que … son loup a changé, il le sent. Il a changé mais comment … son passage d'Oméga à Béta n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est ce qui a toujours été en lui. Une louve ! Il n'était pas habité par l'esprit d'un loup mais d'une louve ! Oh non de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Il s'assit sur un pan de terre au bord du lac et plonge son regard dans l'eau vaseuse, pour réfléchir de nouveau.

Alors voilà, une louve. Super, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire plaisir au destin pourri qui l'attendait, faire des gosses parce que sa moitié été une dame. Il avait du mal à le croire. Mais pourtant il était tout sauf effrayé, alors comme ça, il devrait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Bien que tout cela soit invraisemblable pour son esprit humain, pour celui de son loup, s'était tout à fait normal. Et même plutôt … tentant. En effet, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que de penser à Derek lui donner envie d'aller le voir mais il se retint, le temps pour lui de finir sa réflexion.

Finalement, en début de soirée, Derek finit par se lever pour aller chercher Scott. La pleine lune commencer à montrer le bout de son nez et il fallait absolument qu'il sache sa décision. Aussi, il se transforma en loup et huma l'air pour retrouver l'odeur du jeune homme. Quelques secondes et il l'avait trouvé. Il court dans cette direction et finit par arriver devant le lac. L'odeur de Scott est très présente mais il ne le voit pas. Il lève les oreilles pour tenter d'entendre quoi que ce soit mais rien. Il redevient humain, et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Scott pour sortir du lac. Il avait plongé dedans quand il avait pris sa décision et sa partie louve avait besoin de se sentir propre. Il remonta à la surface, d'abord la tête puis les épaules suivent et ainsi de suite une fois de l'autre côté du lac, à l'opposé de Derek. Il était complètement trempé mais sous les reflets de la pleine lune, torse nu, Derek put s'apercevoir que sa peau était devenue laiteuse et absolument magnifique sous la lumière. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre la décision de Scott, il avait accepté leur début de relation et il le lui faisait bien savoir. Sa peau reflétait des couleurs bleues blanche sous la lumière lunaire, ses cheveux mouillés étaient si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient brun cendré avec les reflets gris de la lune, de plus, une fois complètement sortit de l'eau, il s'est tourné vers Derek avec un sourire en coin avant de lui dire :

-ben alors, tu comptes rester planté là longtemps. Je ne suis pas du genre patient moi et pas non plus du genre facile.

Derek savait que c'était surtout le loup de Scott qui parlait mais était sûr que ce dernier était plus ou moins contient de tout ça, aurait-il réussit à garder sa conscience même pendant sa transformation ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était le Béta dont il avait besoin pour diriger sa meute, ou plutôt, leur meute.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que Scott venait de se transformer en un loup-garou à la fourrure ébène et de partir en courant dans les bois. Derek savait qu'il allait devoir chasser Scott, sa sœur lui avait déjà expliqué tout ça mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé le faire en vrai. Il dut arrêter de réfléchir là et reprendre sa forme de loup complète pour partir à la poursuite du jeune éphèbe qui courait de plus belle.

La soirée était entamée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et la chasse se poursuivait toujours. Derek largement derrière Scott dont les capacités s'étaient quadruplées depuis sa transformation. Pour l'attraper rapidement, Derek poussa au maximum les siennes et finit, au bout de quelques minutes, par sauter sur Scott et à l'attraper malgré les nombreuses feintes de ce dernier pour lui échapper. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle mais Derek savait que s'il lâchait prise, il perdrait Scott pour toujours, aussi, il campa sérieusement sur ses positions.

Scott, prisonnier sous le poids du corps de Derek, tentait vainement de s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre aussi facilement. Bien que les deux aient courus pendant près de deux heures, aucun ne voulait lâcher prise maintenant. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Scott ne parvint qu'à attiser les envies de l'Alpha au-dessus de lui qui finit par perdre patience. Derek se relève, prend le cou de Scott dans sa gueule et le force à le suivre jusqu'au manoir. Scott ne cessant bien sûr de se débattre, il n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser la tâche facile quand même. La chaleur montait doucement au sein de nos deux personnages mais aucun des deux n'allait se laisser faire. Derek conscient qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, accélère l'allure pour rapidement arriver devant le manoir. Il était peut-être un loup-garou mais il n'était pas une bête à ce point, ils feraient ça dans un lit tout de même. (en plus les feuilles ça gratte ^^' Aie ! Ça fait mal les cailloux – s'enfuit en courant – Aieuh…) Une fois devant la porte, il lâche Scott qui tombe sur le sol et s'assoit sur lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il se mue en loup-garou et regarde Scott qui tente de se défaire de sa prise. Son loup intérieur se réveille pour de bon et il le relève en l'attrapant sous les aisselles. Une fois debout, il tient son poignet gauche d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre et le pousse à aller avec lui dans le manoir. Ils montent les escaliers sans quelques plaintes de la part de Scott qui, dans son état émotionnel actuel, ressemblaient plus à des sortes de petit rugissement de lionceau qu'à autre chose, ce qui attisa encore plus la flamme de l'Alpha. Ce dernier ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et jette le plus jeune sur le lit pour fermer la porte et ainsi éviter toute tentative de fuite.

Durant l'après-midi, Derek avait barricadé toute la pièce dans le cas où ils en arriveraient là afin d'éviter toutes complications éventuelles, comme quoi ça sert.

Désormais assis sur le lit, Scott, maintenant complètement sec, arborait une odeur différente, sa propre odeur, la seule et unique odeur qu'il n'aura jamais. Plus de parfum, plus de shampoing, plus rien, juste son odeur naturelle qui faisait étrangement penser à de l'essence d'arbre un peu musquée. Encore plus attiré par lui, Derek sauta sur le lit mais Scott avait prévu le coup et avait roulé sur le matelas jusqu'à tomber sur le sol à côté du lit et de partir se réfugier dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se pourchassèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Derek apposant sa marque de propriété sur Scott en le griffant rageusement sur le ventre en une paire de griffures parallèles qui se croisaient sur le nombril, sur les jambes pour tenter de l'immobiliser, sur les bras en essayant de l'attraper. A la fin, il finit par le ramener dans le lit et à le maintenir sur le ventre en lui griffant le dos de manière subtile avec des griffures identiques sur chaque omoplate et qui formaient des sortes d'ailes (son ange à lui quoi ^^' Stack ! Aieuh … mais ça fait mal vos cailloux T-T)

A chaque plaie, Scott n'avait pu retenir des jappements de douleur qui finirent d'achever Derek. Maintenant sur le lit, ce dernier rugit assez fort pour rappeler à Scott que désormais, c'était lui le maître mais Scott n'était pas très docile et Derek arracha ses vêtements d'un seul coup de griffe pour parvenir à ses fins. Bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'il se débattait, le jeune louveteau n'attendait que ça et remuait pour pousser à bout son Alpha, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Poussé dans ses retranchement, Derek déchire ses propres vêtements, leurs envie respectives se faisaient bien voir et le plus vieux ne tarda pas. Heureusement que les hormones de Scott tournaient à plein régime sinon il aurait beaucoup souffert de cette pénétration à sec. Une fois en lui, Derek attrape les bras de Scott pour les plaquer sur le matelas et l'empêcher ainsi de bouger. Pour se faire, il lui plante ses griffes dans la peau arrachant un autre jappement de douleur à Scott. Une fois sûr de pouvoir agir tranquillement, l'Alpha se penche au maximum sur le Béta, leurs souffles s'entremêlant et commence ses vas et viens, lentement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement. L'instinct animal reprend rapidement le dessus et, toujours sous leurs formes de loup-garou, Derek accélère tout en grognant son plaisir tandis que Scott grognait comme un lionceau et jappait de douleur de temps en temps. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la libération du plus jeune en premier qui s'épanouit sur le matelas, puis suivit de l'Alpha qui se déversa en lui dans un dernier grognement rauque avant de lâcher prise et de tomber aux côtés du plus jeune dans le lit. Tous les deux haletants, ils poussèrent un hurlement en cœur pour prévenir tout le monde de leur aventure naissante avant de s'évanouir tous les deux.

Plus loin de là, les cris des deux Alphas vinrent se perdre dans les oreilles de quatre loups garous. Maintenant, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd et Érika savaient qu'un nouveau venait d'arriver dans la meute, et pas n'importe lequel, leur second maître.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La lune est toujours haute dans le ciel nocturne quand Derek se réveille aux côtés de Scott. Redevenu humain pendant sa courte période de sommeil. Il met quelques secondes à se souvenir puis, quand les événements lui reviennent en mémoire, il se rend compte qu'il est nu dans son lit et se tourne instinctivement vers Scott qui lui faisait dos. Où Derek pu remarquer de profondes griffures encore saignantes, les siennes, il s'en souvenait à présent.

Il se redresse et sort du lit pour aller chercher des vêtements propres et prendre une douche par la même occasion pour revenir dans la chambre où Scott dormait toujours se qui inquiéta grandement Derek. Il s'approche, la poitrine de Scott se soulève au fur et à mesure de sa respiration, ce qui le calme d'un coup. Il était encore en vie. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il retourne Scott sur le dos, et grimace en voyant les autres plaies ouvertes qu'il avait un peu partout. Lui n'en avait qu'une sur chaque bras et que Scott lui avait infligé quand il tentait de lui échapper dans la chambre. Ni une, ni deux, il remarque tout de suite le sang en dessous de la taille et qui avait déteint sur le drap qui le recouvrait à peine, il l'avait vraiment fait.

Il laisse Scott dans cet état et court chercher le Dr Deaton pour qu'il soigne Scott. Il arrive devant la clinique vétérinaire et frappe, ou plutôt tambourine, de toutes ses forces à la porte. Le vétérinaire vient lui ouvrir rapidement et voyant l'air paniqué du garçon, comprend vite de quoi il en retourne et va chercher sa mallette ainsi que plusieurs lots de bandages, compresses et autres qui pourraient lui servir. Il sort et prend sa voiture en faisant monter Derek pour se diriger vers le vieux manoir.

-alors vous l'avez vraiment fait ?

-ben oui mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas complètement moi qui lui faisait ça.

-c'est normal, votre instinct a pris le dessus, j'espère simplement que vous ne l'avez pas forcé ?

-absolument pas, toute l'après-midi on en a discuté et on est resté chacun dans notre coin pour réfléchir. Je l'ai laissé prendre cette décision tout seul et je n'ai pas cherché à le convaincre, il a accepté de son plein gré, ça je peux vous le jurer.

-je te crois, je sais que Scott n'aurait pas pu refuser.

-comment ça ?

-oh ?! Plus tard, je te raconterais plus tard. Pour le moment, dis-moi comment il va ? Si il est blessé ou quoi.

-et bien, il dort pour le moment donc je dirais que ça va. Par contre, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

-à ce point-là ?

-je ne me contrôlais pas complètement. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct, on l'aurait directement fait à même le sol ! C'est vous dire.

-ah oui, ça c'est sûr. Bon aller, assez trainer, dépêchons-nous ! Dit le vétérinaire en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture se gara en trombe devant la porte du manoir après avoir emprunté la route accidentée juste avant. Les deux hommes en sortent et se dépêchent de se rendre à l'étage. Une fois la porte ouverte, le vétérinaire tombe sur Scott, allongé sur le dos, les draps en sang autour de lui.

-oh bon sang, tu n'y es vraiment pas aller de main morte. Allons bon ! dit le Dr Deaton en s'approchant de Scott. Aides-moi ! Dit-il à Derek.

Ce dernier s'approche et aide le vétérinaire à relever Scott pour retirer le drap en dessous de lui, ce dernier atterrissant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Scott se retrouva nu devant les deux hommes dont le vétérinaire s'empressa de recouvrir le bas avec une serviette de soin. Il ouvre sa mallette et commence à soigner les diverses plaies sur le torse. Les griffures étaient profondes mais ne commencées même pas à cicatriser ce qui inquiéta beaucoup le vétérinaire.

-pourquoi ? Bon sang mais pourquoi ?

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-les plaies ne cicatrisent pas, elles ne guérissent pas toutes seules comme elles devraient le faire normalement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

-je crois que je sais pourquoi, ma sœur m'en avait parlé une fois pendant une conversation assez délicate. Elle m'avait prévenu que, sous l'effet des … euh … des hormones, on produit une certaine essence qui découle jusque dans les griffes et qui empêche la cicatrisation. Une sorte de … de façon de marquer son territoire comme pour les loups. J'ai bien peur que Scott garde ces marques toute sa vie.

-et bien, si on le prend du bon côté, ça lui fera toujours des marques de guerre comme en rêve les petits garçons pour montrer qu'ils ont vécus eux aussi. Ou au pire, ça lui laissera des souvenirs mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille vraiment se souvenir de ça.

-je pense bien mouai.

Sur ce, le vétérinaire s'y remet de plus belle et continu de soigner les plaies de Scott. Il en avait tellement que le haut de son corps était entièrement recouvert de bandages et ses bras de compresses encore saignantes. Il s'attèle aux soins des jambes et finit rapidement. Il finit mais remarque que le sang s'écoule toujours entre les jambes de Scott et le retourne sur le ventre avec l'aide de Derek qui reste à ses côtés. La plaie entre ses fesses était assez grande mais soignable facilement. Il entreprit de le recoudre tandis que Derek caressait les cheveux de Scott pour le rassurer bien qu'il dorme mais surtout pour se déstresser lui-même. En fait, pour lui, savoir que quelqu'un d'autre posait ses mains ou pattes sur Scott lui donnait des envies de meurtre mais il se devait de se contenir. Il savait le vétérinaire était de son côté et qu'il ne chercherait pas à lui enlever Scott alors il se retenait de bondir de cette manière.

-je vais faire quelques petits tests rapides pour m'assurer que rien de mauvais ne soit entré dans son corps. Je te le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas contre toi mais les différentes plaies ouvertes ont pu attirer les microbes aussi, je préfère m'assurer que tout va pour le mieux. Autant j'en serais rassuré, autant toi aussi.

C'est ainsi que le Docteur Deaton se retrouve à faire plusieurs prises de sang qu'il analyse immédiatement avec un petit appareil spécialement conçu pour les déplacements vétérinaire. Il était aussi précis qu'un appareil en cabinet.

-c'est bon, il n'a rien. Bon et bien, je pense que maintenant, ça devrait aller un peu mieux. Je lui ai fait les premiers soins mais, dès qu'il sera en état de bouger. Je te demanderais de l'amener à la clinique pour continuer les soins, les plaies mettront du temps à guérir et … Le Docteur remarque les plaies sur les bras de Derek … et les tiennes aussi d'ailleurs, montre-moi ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait que le vétérinaire prend les poignets de Derek pour les attirer sous la lumière d'une lampe de chevet non loin. Il le soigne également, le recoud et recouvre le tout de bandages. Il retourne à Scott sur qui il met une couverture médicale pour qu'il garde sa chaleur corporelle puisqu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir froid.

-bon aller, j'en ai fini avec vous deux. Je vais vous laisser. Derek, laisse-le se reposer et toi aussi, repose toi, tu en as besoin.

-mais…

-tu ne le ressens peut-être pas mais il faut que tu dormes toi aussi, ton esprit est encore embrumé par tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est un conseil que je te donne alors, s'il te plait, prends le en compte. Aller à bientôt. Dit-il en refermant sa mallette et en sortant de la pièce laissant Scott et Derek seuls.

Il prit sa voiture et repartit à son cabinet vétérinaire.

La nuit été maintenant plus qu'entamée mais Derek ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était, bien malgré-lui, encore sous le coup de l'excitation des derniers événements. Les souvenirs lui revenaient par flash désordonnés. Il finit par s'endormir aux côtés de Scott s'en même s'en rendre compte.

….

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube. Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent éblouir le visage de Derek après être passés par une petite fissure dans une des planches qui barricadait la fenêtre. Ce dernier mit bien quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal partout dû au fait de dormir avec le haut du corps sur le lit et le bas à moitié pendant dans le vide. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. (Pas mal celle-là ^^' ''spack '' Aieuh…) Il se lève rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Scott qui dormait encore.

Il devait aller se dégourdir les jambes pour calmer les douleurs dans son dos. Il partit courir quelques minutes dans les bois.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Scott émerge lentement du sommeil. A peine ouvre-t-il les yeux qu'une migraine le prend. Il referme aussitôt les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'amenuise sans pour autant disparaître mais faiblit assez pour permettre à Scott de rouvrir les yeux. Une fois réveillé, il regarde les alentours et se rend rapidement compte qu'il est de nouveau dans la chambre de Derek, à croire qu'il y a élu domicile. Il se relève mais y renonce rapidement. Son corps entier le fait souffrir ce qui ne manque pas de lui faire lâcher un cri de douleur dans la pièce. Il regarde comme il peut et voit que son corps est littéralement momifié et qu'il souffre le martyr. Jamais il ne pense avoir jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il parvient malgré tout à se relever sur ses coudes et, le regard encore somnolant, fait le tour de la pièce. Pas de Derek. Surpris, il s'assit difficilement sur le bord du lit, non sans quelques rictus de douleur collés au visage. Une fois stable, il remarque autre chose … il est nu.

-ok alors là, j'ai vraiment peur. Dit-il tout en tentant de se mettre sur ses jambes mais la douleur est trop forte et il retombe, de justesse, sur le lit. Cette fois, un grand cri de douleur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

Plus loin, dans les bois, un loup garou fonce à toute allure vers le vieux manoir. Une fois devant, il reprend forme humaine et rentre. Il monte immédiatement à l'étage pour, une fois entré dans la chambre, trouver Scott à moitié allongé sur le lit, souffrant horriblement comme pouvait le laisser dire les larmes sur son visage.

-Scott ! Dit Derek en allant aider Scott à se rallonger dans le lit. Est-ce que ça va ?

-je ne sais pas … j'ai mal partout, putain c'est horrible. Argh…bon sang mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-attends, rallonge toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Affirma Derek en rallongeant Scott sur le lit et le recouvrant de nouveau de la couverture médicale. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de Scott toujours grimaçant de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de lui caressait les cheveux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Scott ne tenta aucunement de le repousser. Au contraire, ce contact semblait l'apaiser. Il respirait vite mais se calmait tout doucement. Une fois remit, Derek commença son exposé.

-bon, Scott …

-mmh ?

-quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

A cette simple question, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire d'un seul bloc. Le plongeon dans le lac, la course poursuite avec Derek, les yeux rouges de l'Alpha, le plus grand qui le traine à l'intérieur, la chasse dans la chambre, sa tête sur les oreillers et … oh bon sang, ça y est, il l'avait fait, enfin, ils l'avaient fait. Nom de Dieu ! Mais le pire était qu'il avait été complètement consentant, sa partie louve l'aidant un peu à attirer le beau mâle dans ses filets.

-Scott ?

-euh … quoi ?

-je t'ai demandé quelle était la dernière chose dont tu te souvenais ?

-et bien à partir de quand ? Quand j'ai plongé dans le lac pour me faire beau ou bien depuis le moment où je t'ai laissé me chasser dans le bois ou bien de la suite ?

-tu te souviens de tout donc … je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler assez.

-qui a dit que je t'en voulais ?

-quoi ? Mais enfin Scott, je t'ai littéralement violé sur place ! S'emporte Derek devant le regard totalement neutre de son nouveau protégé.

-mais j'étais totalement consentant. D'ailleurs j'ai découvert deux choses absolument impensables hier. De une, ma moitié n'est pas un loup mais une demoiselle…

-quoi tu veux dire que tu es habité par une louve ?

-exactement, t'as tout compris. La deuxième, c'est que je pense être bel et bien sous ton charme d'Alpha, et je te rassure, je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

Derek en resta abasourdi. Scott venait, ni plus ni moins, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Incroyable ! Il était tellement sidéré qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il regardait Scott avec les yeux comme deux ronds flancs.

-et ben remets-toi, je te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, j'aimerais au moins savoir si c'est pareil pour toi ou si je suis en train de me taper la honte la plus incroyable de toute ma vie en te racontant tout ça ?

Derek ne sentait pas les mots lui venir aussi, il fit la dernière chose à laquelle Scott aurait pu s'attendre. Ni une, ni deux, Derek vint embrasser Scott droit sur les lèvres. Dans un réflexe qui n'était pas totalement le sien, il répondit au baiser. Finalement, ils durent se séparer pour respirer à nouveau.

-je suis content de savoir que je ne me suis pas autant taper la honte que je ne le pensais. Rit Scott.

-ouai faut croire, dit Derek pour la première fois avec les joues rouges.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le calme, un calme reposant qui leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

-tu te sens mieux ? demande Derek en s'éloignant un peu de Scott.

-franchement ?

-franchement.

-absolument pas mais disons que j'arrive à tenir sous la douleur mais quelques antalgiques ne me ferait vraiment pas de mal. Dit Scott dans un petit rictus de douleur.

-ok mais t'es sûr que ça va à part ça, enfin je veux dire tu es sûr que … enfin que …

-arrête de paniquer, je suis plus un gosse … enfin humainement parlant. Je t'en veux pas même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à accepter … euh… tout ça quoi.

-ok. Bon ben, écoute, il faut que je t'explique encore deux ou trois petites choses te concernant. La première, dit Derek en se redressant, c'est que désormais tu es devenu un Béta confirmé, tu ne redeviendras plus jamais un Oméga. La deuxième, c'est que cet état n'est pas éternel comme tu le sais. Dans un mois, ce sera la pleine lune, la dernière de ton état actuel. Après cette pleine lune, il te faudra passer un certain rituel avec notre meute pour que tu deviennes définitivement un Alpha. Et la troisième, c'est qu'une fois que tu seras devenu un Alpha, tu ne seras que le mien, aucun des autres n'aura le droit de t'approcher comme tu le sais. Cependant, les Oméga ont le droit de te provoquer pour que tu leur montre ta force et que tu leur prouve ta valeur pour être sûr qu'ils t'obéissent. Il se peut même que tu doives les combattre à quatre en même temps, ce que je tenterais d'éviter bien sûr mais c'est bien la seule chose qui ne dépend pas de moi. Je ne pourrais jouait que le rôle d'observateur. Je ne pourrais intervenir que s'ils mettent ta vie en danger.

-ah ouai, super programme. La vie a décidemment décidé de me tuer avant son terme.

-t'en fais pas, une fois sur pied, je t'entraînerais à te battre comme un Alpha. Tes capacités ont toutes évoluées désormais et elles ne cesseront d'évoluer tant que tu ne seras pas un Alpha, ce qui laisse présager un bon avenir.

-et par hasard, il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'éviter ça ?

-si mais pour le moment, je ne pense pas que cela te concerne. Tu es encore jeune.

-ben dis toujours, de sorte à réduite mes espoirs à néant. Tant qu'à faire.

-et bien, le seul moyen qui te permettrait d'éviter ça serait de … enfin de … de tomber enceinte ou plutôt enceint dans ton cas. Une grossesse affaiblit beaucoup les louves garous et sachant qu'elles assurent la descendance, les Oméga la traite et la traiterons définitivement en respect. Avoir des petits est quelque chose de très important dans une meute et attire le respect. Ainsi, elles évitent les combats pour s'occuper de leurs petits qui représentent l'avenir de la meute.

-ouai bon en gros, pour moi, c'est mort. Et ben c'est cool, j'ai plus qu'à aller me battre avec quatre autres loups garous qui ne vont pas beaucoup m'aimer je pense quand ils vont savoir qui je suis.

-t'en fais pas, ça, ils le savent déjà.

-… ?

-à la fin de l'union, on a hurlé sous la lune pour montrer qu'on était ensemble et les autres loups garous de la meute nous ont tous entendus. Nos cris sont reconnaissables, surtout le mien mais maintenant, le tien aussi. Tu as mué.

-ok … bon et ben super. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais me faire passer à tabac par mes anciens potes, que de réjouissances en perspective… dit Scott tout en poussant légèrement Derek pour se relever et s'asseoir dans le lit non sans douleur. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin, une fois de plus d'aller prendre l'air. Il faut que je respire, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer là. Bon sang, j'espère que je ne vais pas faire une crise d'asthme. Finit-il en sortant complètement du lit avec seulement la couverture médicale sur lui.

Derek se lève aussitôt.

-non. Tu n'es pas en état.

-tu n'aurais pas vu mes vêtements, je sais bien que j'étais torse nu hier mais il me semblait au moins avoir un caleçon et un jean sur les fesses.

-je vais t'en passer des miens, nos vêtements étant quelque peu inutilisables désormais. Dit Derek en allant vers l'armoire et en en sortant ce qu'il fallait pour Scott. Ce sera un peu grand mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-euh … merci. Dit Scott surpris. Tu peux sortir s'il te plait, je sais bien qu'on a passé ce stade mais je ne suis pas encore complètement opérationnel avec ça. dit-il un peu gêné.

Derek comprenant rapidement l'allusion, s'empresse de sortir de la pièce pour laisser Scott s'habiller. Ce qu'il fit avec énormément de difficulté notamment dû à la pression qu'il exerçait sans cesse sur les plaies ouvertes recousues un peu partout sur son corps. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de bataille acharnée, Scott finit par réussir à enfiler ses baskets, les seuls choses qui étaient encore utilisable depuis la veille. Il sortit de la chambre en boitillant, ses jambes le faisant pas mal souffrir. (Oui je sais, je suis une sadique mais vous en fait pas. Derek aussi il aura sa part X() Ai euh…)

Etonnamment, Derek ne se trouvait pas derrière la porte. Il aurait juré avoir senti son odeur pourtant. Haussant les épaules en signe de je-m'en-foutisme-total, il entreprit de descendre le moins douloureusement possible les marches de l'escalier qui le ramèneront au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit la porte pour parvenir dans le petit bois.

Il décide de marcher un peu et en profite pour appeler Stiles.

-allô ?

-Stiles ? C'est moi.

-Scott, bon sang mon vieux, comment ça va ? Enfin, je veux dire, avec tout ce qui s'était déjà passé quand j'étais là et ce qui a dû se passer pendant mon absence.

-Derek t'a mis au courant ?

-ben oui, c'est toi qui lui as dit de tout me dire, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-pas vraiment non. A dire vrai, des événements d'hier, je ne m'en rappelle qu'une petite partie. Mais bon, pas grave, vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

-ben à peu près tout sur les passages d'Oméga à Béta puis Alpha. Comment ça allait se passait pour vous deux et … enfin la suite aussi quoi. Pitié Scott, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tous les deux vous avez … enfin tu vois quoi.

-oui. Hier soir justement. Je te rassure, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début mais finalement ça va, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que tu te l'imagines.

-comment ça ? Mais, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais de ce bord-là ?

-tu peux parler.

-oh ça va je sais. Mais on parle de toi là. Alors raconte, qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti pendant … enfin pendant que vous … enfin tu sais quoi.

-et bien, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je me suis senti super bien. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je n'avais absolument pas peur, comme si je savais que rien de grave n'allait m'arriver même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui est arrivé.

-comment ça ? Tu es blessé ? C'est Derek qui t'a blessé ? Je vais le tuer.

-idiot. Si tu le tus, je suis mort moi aussi alors si tu pouvais éviter. Et puis, il n'a pas fait exprès. Il n'a pas réussi à se contrôler arriver un certain point. Je ne lui en veux pas, je suis sûr que ça me serait arrivé si j'avais été à sa place. T'en fais pas vieux, inexplicablement, je me sens très bien, mentalement parlant en tout cas.

-j'espère bien.

-sinon, tu as prévenu ma mère pour cette nuit ? Tu sais comment elle est quand on ne lui donne pas de nouvelle de moi dans les douze heures suivant ma disparition.

-haha ! Oui t'en fais pas, je le sais. T'inquiètes vieux, je l'ai appelé et je lui ai fait croire que tu dormais déjà parce qu'on s'était pris une cuite entre potes.

-en gros, en rentrant, je vais me faire tuer.

-désolé mais comme t'étais pas là et qu'il y avait mon père dans la tente à côté, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose.

-t'en fais pas vieux, c'est cool ce que tu as fait. Merci vieux.

-de rien mon pote, on est ami pour la vie nan ? Alors arrête de me remercier et sois prêt pour quinze heure. Je passerais te prendre dès que je serais rentré chez moi. Comme ça ta mère croira qu'on vient juste de rentrer de notre weekend.

-c'est super Stiles, t'es génial.

-je sais oui mais merci de me le redire. Nan je déconne et oh ! Je te laisse, mon père revient. Aller à cet aprèm. Bye.

-bye et encore merci vieux.

-de rien Scott.

Sur ce, Stiles raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche tandis que son père revenait avec deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait acheté à la boutique un peu en bas des collines sur lesquelles ils avaient campé la nuit même.

-alors fiston, t'en es où avec ces pommes de terre ?

-ben disons que je galère un peu mais sinon ça va.

-aller fais voir ça mon grand, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Tiens regarde …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

De retour à Beacon Hills. Un jeune homme marche lentement dans un bois.

POV Scott.

C'est dingue tout ce qui vient de m'arriver quand même. Si jamais on m'avait dit un jour que ça aller m'arriver, j'aurais collé un poing à celui qui m'aurait de telles âneries. Déjà que je me fais mordre par un loup garou, dernière chose que je pensais exister dans ce monde. Voilà que maintenant, je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec l'un d'entre eux, et le neveu de celui qui m'a mordu qui plus est, Derek Hale. Bon sang, avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne suis pas sûr d'être à jour dans ma tête. Je sais, ou plutôt ma partie louve, en plus de ne pas être masculin le savait, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Un truc pareil, c'est difficilement imaginable. Et pourtant, maintenant que je suis en plein dedans, j'ai l'impression que c'est le truc le plus simple et le plus normal du monde. Je devrais être complètement mort de trouille et bien non, je respire la joie de vivre. Je pense même avoir piqué un peu de l'humour noir de Derek, je ne sais pas trop si ça va lui plaire, déjà qu'il n'est pas très bavard mais alors là, je vais l'achever.

Depuis le début hein ? J'en reviens pas mais en fait, c'est complètement vrai. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte mais depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, cette première nuit où on s'est rencontré, il me revenait toujours en tête. Je n'y faisais même pas gaffe. C'est dingue quand même ! A chaque fois qu'il était là, ou que je sentais son odeur, mon cœur ratait un battement puis se calmer parce que je me savais en sécurité. Pauvre Alysson, en fait, s'en le savoir, depuis le début, en étant avec elle, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr je l'ai aimé mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je ne me rappelle déjà presque plus de nos histoires d'amour plutôt compliquées … surtout avec de tels parents. Je sortais avec la fille de chasseurs de loups garous, plutôt comique comme situation. Mais de toutes façons, je n'ai plus besoin de penser à elle, elle ne voulait pas se montrer avec moi, affronter une bonne fois pour toutes ses parents, et bien soit, dans ce cas, notre histoire – si on peut l'appeler comme ça – s'est arrêtée là.

J'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Tiens ? Où est-ce que je suis moi ?

Fin POV Scott.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, les pieds de Scott l'avait de nouveau ramené devant le lac. Epuisé de réfléchir et de marcher en même temps, surtout avec ses blessures, il décide de s'asseoir sur un pan de terre qui donne vu sur le lac. Il reste là à penser et à tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

-je pensais bien te trouver là.

Scott ne réagit même pas, il avait senti l'odeur de Derek depuis un petit moment maintenant. En fait, depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'asseoir par terre.

-tu vas bien ?

-aussi bien que je puisse aller.

-tu as l'air ailleurs.

-je réfléchissais, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête. Dit-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-mm…

-je vois que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole, c'est cool, ça commençait à me manquer.

-hmpf…

-c'est bien ce que je disais. Stiles passe me prendre à quinze heures pour que je rentre chez moi. Il a assuré le coup avec ma mère même si je sais que je vais quand même me faire tuer en rentrant. C'est sympa de lui avoir tout dit pour … enfin pour nous deux quoi. Merci de lui avoir fait confiance.

-mm…

-j'adore discuter avec toi, franchement c'est un pur plaisir. Argh…et bien, quand tu seras décidé à articulé plus de deux mots dans une phrase, tu me fais signe. Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je commence à avoir froid.

Derek regarda partir Scott, surpris plus que jamais. Il venait d'appeler le manoir « la maison », il se considérer bel et bien comme membre à part entière de la meute. Il n'en demandait pas autant de sa part mais le fait de l'avoir au sein de la meute était un élément essentiel. Bientôt, Scott sera à force égal avec lui et à eux deux ils pourraient plus facilement défendre la meute.

POV Derek.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris moi. Quel con ! Enfin bon, il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir mal prit, il était seulement un peu dépité. Je peux vraiment être con des fois. Mais bon, la meute avant tout et … non, c'est Scott avant tout pour le moment. La meute et moi allons avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais maintenant. Eh sœurette ! T'aurais au moins pu m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne les relations à deux parce que maintenant, nous deux c'est à la vie à la mort … bordel on dirait une promesse de mariage. Bah, ça, ça se fera bientôt. Encore un mois de patience et il fera complètement parti de la meute. Tu sais très bien que je n'y connais rien en relation amoureuse, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais là, avec Scott, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu pourtant je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis surtout, je pensais rencontrer une fille pas un mec, dis-moi, tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ? Mouai, m'enfin, dire que c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal, c'est un peu facile nan ? Punaise, en fait c'est quand même compliqué tout ça, je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec lui. Il est resté lui-même, peut-être que je dois faire pareil. Bah… testons, je verrais bien. En attendant, je préfère ne pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul, on ne sait jamais.

Fin POV Derek.

Dans le manoir, épuisé, Scott parvient à s'asseoir difficilement sur les deux premières marches de l'escalier. Deux raisons à cela, la première concerne des blessures un peu partout sur son corps, et la deuxième concerne une douleur beaucoup plus précise entre ses fesses. Il comprit vite que Derek n'y étais pas allé de main morte la nuit dernière mais décide de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur sachant qu'il n'était pas complètement maître de lui-même. N'empêche que son loup était déchaîné.

Fatigué, il finit par s'endormir la tête posée contre le restant de la rampe d'escalier. Derek, de retour chez lui, le vit et alla immédiatement vers lui. Comprenant qu'il dormait, il le souleva du sol et le porta jusqu'à la chambre où il l'installa de nouveau dans le lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Le retour à la forme allait être un peu long sans doute.

-Scott ? Scott ! Réveilles-toi. Stiles est venu te chercher.

-mmppffhh…

-ne m'oblige pas à te porter comme une princesse.

-…

-ok, tu l'auras voulu. Il va avoir un super tableau ton ami. S'énerva Derek en portant Scott dans ses bras telle une poupée de porcelaine.

Il descendit facilement les escaliers et, une fois dehors, le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Stiles, devant un tel tableau, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler dans son coin s'attirant ainsi les regards noirs de Derek tandis qu'il déposait Scott dans la voiture.

-sympa, vous vous êtes mariés ou quoi ? Rit Stiles.

-pas encore mais t'en fais pas, ça va plus tarder maintenant. Enragea Derek.

Une telle nouvelle eut le mérite de faire fermer son clapet à Stiles. Il monte dans sa voiture, met sa ceinture de sécurité, et s'apprêtait à démarrer quand Derek se pencha à sa portière.

-tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à lui. Une fois rentré, dis-lui de m'appeler. Fais attention, il a mal un peu partout. Ne cherche surtout pas à savoir sinon c'est mon poing que tu te manges. Maintenant ramène le et fais bien attention. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, surtout appelle moi.

-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

-disons qu'en ce moment, Scott est devenu une bête de foire que quatre loups garous voudraient mettre en miette, si tu vois de qui je veux parler.

-ah ouai d'accord, ok t'en fais pas, je vais faire gaffe.

-ok.

Sur ce, Stiles démarre la voiture et Scott et lui quitte le domaine des Hale.

-au fait, Stiles peut aussi être ton ami, si tu le veux.

Derek se stoppa. Puis quand il réalisa que le plus jeune avait réussi à l'avoir, il sourit et secoua la tête en signe de résignation. Il savait que même en parlant tout bas dans la voiture, il l'entendrait.

-le p'tit con, il était réveillé depuis tout ce temps. T'en fais pas, je t'aurais moi aussi Scott.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Derek retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Les choses sérieuses n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, mieux valait être prêt à tout, même à la guerre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée depuis les derniers événements. Scott ne l'avouerait jamais si on le lui demandait mais, il n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi loin de Derek. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe toute la journée pour être sûr de ne pas penser à Derek, ou du moins pas trop.

Heureusement, la nuit, Derek venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Au début, ils restaient là à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et que Derek ne le surveille jusqu'à l'aube où, à chaque fois qu'il entendait la mère de Scott rentrée, il se faufilait par la fenêtre après un baiser sur la tempe du plus jeune, et de déguerpir en vitesse.

Tous les deux savaient que cette situation ne durerait qu'un temps mais il leur en fallait pour préparer leur avenir. Maintenant que Scott savait qu'il allait devoir vivre auprès de Derek jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps dans le giron de sa mère. Il allait devoir prendre son envol plus tôt que prévu mais pour cela, il lui fallait avoir son diplôme pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse sa dernière année au lycée pour pouvoir partir avec quelque chose sous le bras. Il ne comptait pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, sinon il était sûr et certain de craquer au bout de quelques mois à rester sans rien faire de ses journées.

Il avait déjà commencé à en parler avec Derek. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait absolument finir ses études puisqu'il n'en aurait pas besoin mais Scott lui avait fait comprendre que c'était très important pour lui. Il lui avait également expliqué que s'il partait après avoir eu son diplôme, sa mère ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui-même s'il n'était pas majeur, il s'inscrirait dans une fac loin de la ville et pourrait partir tranquillement. Et dans deux ans, il n'aurait plus de comptes à rendre à personne et qu'ils seraient enfin tranquille.

Finalement, Derek avait fini par acquiescer. Si Scott avait besoin de ça alors il le laisserait faire et devra prendre son mal en patience.

-n'empêche, je viens seulement de m'en souvenir mais, il faut qu'on aille voir le docteur Deaton.

-pourquoi ? demande curieusement Scott.

-pour tes blessures. Il m'avait que dès que tu serais en état, il faudrait qu'on passe le voir pour qu'il nettoie tes plaies. La dernière fois, il ne t'avait fait que les premiers soins. Ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant, je pense que tu dois pouvoir aller jusque là-bas, non ?

-euh … ben ouai mais t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si important que ça pour l'instant.

-quoi ? Mais enfin tu …

-… et puis j'ai encore plein de choses à préparer avant la prochaine pleine lune. Dit Scott en sortant de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain sachant pertinemment que Derek ne pouvait pas le suivre, sa mère étant en bas dans le salon et ne sachant pas que son fils avait ramené quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Scott se tenait devant le miroir. Il était blanc comme un linge mais parvenait à ne pas trop le montrer devant Derek. S'il venait à savoir qu'il était malade depuis le lendemain où il était rentré chez lui, Derek l'aurait sûrement kidnappé pour l'emmener de force chez son patron, et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. Aussi, bien que son ventre le fasse pas mal souffrir et que des migraines à répétitions n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler, il ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Sa mère ayant déjà des soupçons sur une éventuelle maladie mais heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas chercher plus loin quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait sûrement mal digéré quelque chose qu'il avait mangé et qu'il arrêterait les fastfood un certain temps. Mais concernant Derek, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir faire semblant. Sa comédie ne le laisserait pas se faufiler encore bien longtemps mais il n'avait pas envie, et même un peu peur, de savoir comment pourrait se comporter l'Alpha s'il savait son Béta malade. A dire vrai, il préférait ne même pas se l'imaginer.

Finalement, après une bonne respiration, un cachet prit et un rapide passage sous l'eau de son visage, Scott finit par sortir de là et retourne dans sa chambre où l'attendait, comme de bien entendu, Derek les bras croisés sur son torse en signe de profond mécontentement de s'être fait claquer la porte au nez.

-tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-moi ? Mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? dit Scott innocemment.

-tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-ben oui je me sens bien, enfin aussi bien que je peux me sentir en étant aussi momifié qu'une momie de l'ancienne Egypte. Mais à part ça, tout baigne.

-mm.

Scott devinait que son manège commençait sûrement à se voir, Derek n'était pas bête, loin de là. Heureusement pour lui, Derek ne lui posa plus de questions à ce sujet et ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à une heure du matin où Scott finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise. Derek ne bougea pas, il resta près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors, la lune était haut dans le ciel mais elle n'était pas pleine, heureusement.

Il scrutait le ciel et ses étoiles histoire de passer le temps quand il entendit quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on aurait pu déceler rapidement tellement le bruit était faible mais son ouïe développée le lui permettait. Il se tourna en direction de Scott, c'était lui qui émettait un tel son, cette espèce de sifflement aigu qui s'espaçait de quelques secondes à peine. C'était dans la respiration de Scott. Il s'approche encore plus pour finalement s'agenouiller face à lui et ne fait plus un bruit.

-…

Voilà que ça continuait, c'était bien Scott qui émettait ce son. Ce n'était pas normal mais Scott n'avait pas l'air mal en point, peut-être un peu pâle mais sans plus. Pensant qu'il devait simplement s'agir d'un mal de gorge, il ne chercha pas plus loin et déposa Scott dans son lit pour finalement retourner à la fenêtre. Il sentait que les membres de sa meute se rapprochaient un peu plus chaque jour mais il savait également qu'ils n'oseraient pas attaquer tant qu'il serait près de Scott. Il le fallait, il n'était pas encore prêt à se battre, il n'avait aucune notion de combat. Même simplement se défendre il ne pouvait pas le faire. Sentant que l'attente n'allait pas être plus longue de la part des autres membres de sa meute, il décida que dès demain soir, il commencerait l'entraînement de Scott, que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

-bah alors vieux, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas tenter de me faire croire à moi, Stiles, ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, que tu n'as rien ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, tu es malad…..

-chut mais tais-toi idiot ! Murmure Scott tout près de l'oreille de son ami après l'avoir empêcher de continuer sa phrase en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Maintenant, je vais enlever ma main et tu ne vas plus me parler de ça sinon Derek va me zigouiller, ok ?

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête allant de haut en bas, la main de Scott suivant le mouvement. Il retira sa main et Stiles ne dit plus un mot. Mais le silence ne dura que peu de temps, Stiles finit par craquer, il alla fermé la fenêtre avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit de Scott pour lui parler face à face en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par une certaine paire d'oreilles à l'ouïe super développée.

-bon maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as ? Cherches pas à me berner mon vieux, tu n'y es jamais parvenu et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu y arriveras. Alors maintenant raconte-moi tout !

-ok ok mais baisse d'un ton, si Derek m'entends, je suis sûr qu'il me tuerait.

-ok d'accord je me calme. Bon aller, vas-y.

-ok. Euh… bon d'accord t'as raison. Finit par avouer Scott. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment malade mais je ne me sens pas la grande forme depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, après que Derek et moi euh… enfin tu sais. Je sais pas si c'est parce que lui et moi, on n'est pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou pour autre chose, mais une chose est sûre, si toi tu as réussi à me démasquer à partir de maintenant, pour Derek, ça mettra plus beaucoup de temps maintenant. Il faut que tu m'aides !

-ok, d'accord, calme-toi. D'abord, il faut que t'ailles consulter un médecin mais je suppose que si tu n'es pas chez toi et que tu n'as pas prévenu le grand brun là, t'es dans la merde. Je me trompe ?

-non, c'est vrai. Depuis qu'on est « ensemble », il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. Non pas que ça me dérange mais bon voilà. Lui cacher des trucs, c'est vachement dur en fait.

-ok. Bon alors il faut trouver un autre moyen. Mm… tu travailles toujours au cabinet vétérinaire n'est-ce pas ?

-oui mais le Docteur Deaton m'as donné deux semaines de congés. Il est au courant pour lui et moi.

-et bien dans ce cas, tu l'appelles et tu lui dis que tu peux reprendre le boulot dès maintenant, comme ça, une fois que tu seras dans le cabinet, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'ausculter, je viendrais t'aider bien entendu.

-mais ça marchera jamais, déjà que Derek voulait que j'y retourne pour ça, dit-il en montrant les bandages sur ses bras. Il va bien se douter que quelque chose cloche. Non ?

-mais non, au contraire. Ça vient de me donner une brillantissime idée !

-je ne te suis plus là.

-écoute bien. Tu vas appeler le Docteur Deaton et lui dire que ce soir, tu passes le voir parce que tu as de nouveau mal. Lui mentir un petit peu, ce n'est pas la mort. Ensuite, je t'emmène là-bas, et bien sûr je reste avec toi. Je prétendrais devoir aller aux toilettes et de là, je vais appeler ma pote Sarah, elle a quatre Saint-Bernard, je lui demanderais simplement d'appeler le Docteur Deaton pour lui faire croire que ses chiens ne sont pas bien. Pendant qu'il sera parti, on en profitera pour te faire un topo complet. Ok ?

-ouai mais t'es sûr que ta pote elle voudra bien faire ça ?

-t'en fais pas, elle me devait un service de toute façon. Je l'appelle pour tout mettre au point et on se lance ?

-ouai, aller. Dit Scott.

Stiles sortit son téléphone pour appeler son amie. Ils discutent pendant quelques minutes puis tous les deux raccrochent.

-ça marche pour elle. Elle va donner quelque vomitif à ses chiens pour faire croire qu'ils sont malade. Maintenant appelle le véto'.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Scott appelle son patron, le Docteur Deaton pour lui faire part de ses vraies fausses douleurs qu'il ressent sur ses blessures et demande s'il peut passer ce soir après la fermeture. Bien entendu, le vétérinaire accepte tout de suite.

Il est vingt heures quand Scott et Stiles prennent la voiture de ce dernier pour se rendre chez le vétérinaire de la ville. Scott avait préféré partir avant l'arrivée de Derek et lui avait simplement laissé un mot pour dire qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps mais sans lui dire où il était. Plus tard il se mettrait à les chercher, plus de temps ils auront pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. A un feu rouge, la voiture prend à droite et quelques mètres plus loin, elle se gare sur une place de parking situé en face du cabinet vétérinaire. Ils traversent rapidement, Scott toujours boitant depuis la dernière fois. En réalité, même si Stiles pensait qu'il avait menti, il continuait bel et bien à avoir mal de ses blessures. Une fois devant la porte, Stiles frappe et attend que le Docteur Deaton se montre. Il leur ouvre et les laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière aux et en fermant la lumière du couloir.

-et bien, et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien Scott. Tu souffres toujours autant ? Dit-il après avoir remarqué, pendant qu'il les conduisait à la salle de soin, que Scott, devant lui, boitait pas mal.

-toujours autant non mais toujours quand même. Répondit ce dernier en voulant être drôle mais son sourire fut vite remplacer par un rictus de douleur.

-oui je vois ça. Allonges-toi là tu veux.

Scott s'allonge ainsi sur la table après avoir enlevé sa veste et son t-shirt, laissant ainsi à nu les bandages couvert de sang qui lui recouvraient le corps et qui firent naître une grimace sur le visage de Stiles.

-bon sang mec ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir mal avec tout ça ?

-je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas mal, j'ai simplement dit que je supportais plus ou moins la douleur, comme quelque chose devenu une habitude. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Dit Scott quand le vétérinaire enleva le premier bandage sur son bras droit, découvrant ainsi quatre ouvertures parallèles que lui avaient laissé les griffes de Derek.

-je n'avais pas recousues celles-ci parce que je pensais, étant donné qu'elles étaient moins profondes, qu'elles allaient malgré tout finir par guérir d'elles même mais, je vois bien que je me suis trompé. Je vais devoir te recoudre ici, Scott, ça risque de faire assez mal. Je vais rapidement anesthésier ta peau mais je ne peux pas t'endormir complètement, je n'ai pas les produits qu'il faut. Je ferais en sorte de faire le plus vite possible mais tu vas quand même avoir mal. Ok ?

Scott approuve d'un hochement de tête, il sait que son patron faisait tout pour qu'il souffre le moins possible aussi, il le laissa faire.

Un coton imbibé d'un produit anesthésiant est frotté contre sa peau, Scott se retenant de crier sous la brûlure que causer le produit sur ses plaies. Une fois endormie, le vétérinaire s'attèle à recoudre la plaie. Pendant ce temps, Stiles se demande bien ce que pouvait fabriquer Sarah car elle n'avait toujours pas appelé. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne le laissera pas tomber sinon leur plan était foutu.

Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone « rouge » du vétérinaire, c'est-à-dire, celui consacré uniquement aux urgences, se mit à sonner rageusement. Il finit par répondre puis après avoir compris la situation, il raccroche.

-bon Scott, j'ai une urgence, Mademoiselle ThisDalle a un problème avec ses quatre Saint-bernards et il faut que j'y aille. Ils se sont tous mis à vomir sur le tapis de son salon. Je finis ça … comme ça, voilà… et je te demande de rester là jusqu'à mon retour, je fais aussi vite que possible d'accord ?

-d'accord. Répond Scott après avoir touché le nouveau bandage que venait de lui mettre le vétérinaire. On attend là.

-bien.

Sur ce le vétérinaire prit sa mallette et sortit du cabinet pour prendre sa voiture et partir en trombe. A peine eurent-ils entendu les pneus crissés que Scott et Stiles mirent leur plan à exécution, Scott indiquant à Stiles où trouver les ustensiles nécessaires.

Il fait d'abord une prise de sang. Ensuite, il prend sa température pendant que Stiles consulte les données sur l'ordinateur du Docteur. Finalement, il fait un test d'urine pour être sûr que tout va bien. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir les résultat dans le cabinet, il prend une des pochettes plastifiées prévues pour l'envoi de matière à analyser et met le flacon d'urine et une fiole de sang à l'intérieur après les avoir mis à son nom et avec la date du jour. Il mit son adresse sur la partie « à renvoyer à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessous » et donne la pochette à Stiles qui va immédiatement la planquer dans sa voiture pour revenir aussi vite dans le cabinet. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait vite car, à peine Stiles fut-il revenu que la voiture du Docteur Deaton se faisait entendre dehors. Les deux garçons firent comme si de rien n'était et discutèrent de n'importe quoi. Scott s'étant assis sur le bord de la table de soin.

-bon Scott, revenons-en à toi. Dit le docteur en revenant dans la pièce.

-ok. Dit Scott en se rallongeant. Sinon, ils n'avaient rien les chiens ? Ils vont bien je veux dire.

-oui ne t'en fais pas. Apparemment, leur maîtresse à voulut leur faire manger une recette de sa préparation et les chiens ne l'ont pas très bien digérés.

Cette anecdote fit rire les trois personnes présent dans la pièce, mais pas la quatrième que Scott sentit immédiatement et qu'il appela à la surprise du vétérinaire et de Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

-t'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, je sais encore me débrouiller comme un grand. Dit-il à l'adresse de Derek qui sortit de l'ombre pour entrer dans la pièce.

-pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas rester seul, surtout en ce moment. Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ou quoi ? S'énerve ce dernier devant le ton décontracté de son ami.

-mourir ? Non peut-être pas. Mais simplement me dégourdir les jambes et arrêter d'avoir mal. Répond tout simplement Scott.

-tiens, je sens la dispute de couple arriver à grands pas. Dit Stiles pour détendre l'ambiance ce qui fit rire le vétérinaire et Scott.

-toi on ne t'a rien demandé. Lui répond Derek maintenant aux côtés de Scott.

-arrête Derek, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais parti tout seul dans les bois. J'étais avec Stiles, j'avais appelé le Docteur Deaton et on est directement venu ici. Il ne s'est rien passé de dangereux.

-et les quatre autres, tu t'en soucis quand de ceux-là?

-quand j'aurais vraiment l'impression qu'ils deviendront un danger. Pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas et puis, jamais ils ne viendront ici, c'est bien connu, les animaux n'aiment pas les vétérinaires. Rassurez-vous doc', ce n'est pas mon cas.

-je l'espère bien sinon je me demande comment tu ferais pour venir travailler. Rit le vétérinaire.

-ce n'est pas bête, je n'y avais pas pensé tient… nan mais franchement Derek, c'est bon. Je suis entier donc tout va bien. Arrête un peu de flipper tu veux, je suis un grand garçon, ne l'oublies pas. Rit Scott.

Pour toute réponse, Derek marmonna dans sa barbe en secouant les cheveux de Scott. Ce dernier se mit à rire sous le regard de Stiles qui était étonné. Il ne pensait pas que les deux s'étaient autant rapprochés que ça mais il était content pour eux, surtout que lui aussi avait besoin qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il avait pris sa décision depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais n'osait pas en parlé à Scott. Surtout que maintenant que ces deux-là étaient ensemble, il savait qu'il allait rester en retrait et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il en parlerait avec Scott quand ce dernier sera devenu un Alpha, à ce moment-là, il pourra le transformer. Lui aussi voulait faire partie de la famille et non pas rester un simple humain ennuyeux et insignifiant.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, le vétérinaire avait fini de recoudre une nouvelle fois toutes les plaies de Scott ou presque, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de celle qui l'empêchait de s'asseoir, pas tant que ses amis serait là. Il leur demanda de sortir quelques minutes et regarda rapidement tandis que Scott était rouge comme une tomate. Heureusement, de ce côté-là, rien à refaire tout aller bien. Il lui prescrit ensuite une crème pour anesthésier la douleur des coutures et des comprimés contre la douleur. Une fois opérationnel, la pas-très-joyeuse bande sortit du cabinet vétérinaire laissant le Docteur Deaton rentrer chez lui.

-bon aller, je vous ramène. Dit Stiles tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

-j'espère bien, dit Scott qui avait mal et que Derek soutenait pour le faire marcher. Parce que j'espérais vraiment ne pas rentrer à pied. Bon sang, ce que ça peut faire mal ! jure-t-il en entrant dans la voiture sur la banquette passager avec Derek tandis que Stiles prenait le volant.

-t'en fais pas vieux, je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais. Rit ce dernier.

-je le sais bien vieux et j'en suis même très heureux. Maintenant si tu pouvais démarrer ça m'arrangerait, plus vite je serais rentré, plus vite je pourrais m'allonger, j'ai trop mal.

-l'anesthésie ne fonctionne plus ? Demande Derek.

-non, elle s'est dissipée il n'y a pas longtemps. Lui répond Scott.

-c'est partit alors ! dit Stiles en mettant le moteur en route.

La voiture se met en route. Epuisé, Scott pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek qui lui caresse le dos du bout des doigts, et ferme les yeux.

Stiles les dépose devant chez Scott. La mère de ce dernier étant partit travailler, ils ne seraient pas obligés de passer par la fenêtre.

-bon aller, à demain Scott, je passerais te voir. Dit Stiles qui s'apprêtait à démarrer.

-eh Stiles !

-oui ?

-merci. Dit Derek en emmenant Scott avec lui pour rentrer.

-mais de rien. Les amis s'est fait pour ça. Dit Stiles tout étonné par le comportement de Derek. Puis il démarre et disparait de leurs regards.

-oh bon sang mon lit, je t'adore. Dit Scott après que Derek l'ait déposé sur son lit.

-à ce point-là ?

-tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Répond Scott, les yeux fermés.

-Scott ?

-mm ?

-pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-oh non Derek, tu ne vas revenir là-dessus quand même. Je pensais que tu aurais compris chez le docteur Deaton.

-non je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé à moi de t'accompagner là-bas. J'en suis capable tu sais, j'ai une voiture comme tout le monde et contrairement à Stiles, je peux facilement te défendre en cas d'attaque. Dit Derek maintenant face à un Scott qui a toujours les yeux fermés.

Dépités, Scott finit par ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, plongeant son regard dans celui de Derek.

-bon écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir demandé à toi mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Si je te parlais de mes blessures ou du docteur, je pense que tu te serais imaginé le pire des scénarios et que tu serais venu en trombe pour venir voir quoi. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré demander à Stiles, parce que je savais que, contrairement à toi, il ne me poserait pas autant de question en bon ami qu'il est. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais, quitte à rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, autant qu'on se fasse confiance maintenant sinon je te dis pas le couple qu'on va former dans la meute si l'un de nous doit se méfier de l'autre.

-…

-je suis désolé mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Cependant, si tu tentais de me faire confiance, peut-être que je ne serais plus aussi secret que ça. Ça marche ? dit Scott en tendant la main devant Derek.

-mm… ok ça marche. Dit Derek en serrant la main de Scott.

-bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais aller prendre ma douche et allé me coucher. J'ai affreusement mal partout et je suis complètement crevé. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu préfères partir ou rester dormir avec moi, ma mère rattrape un quart qu'elle avait pris en congé ce soir, ce qui fait qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant demain matin onze heures. Je te laisse voir. Dit Scott en sortant de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Seulement, une fois devant la douche, il se rend compte qu'il ne pourra pas en prendre une. Ses bandages lui pourrissent vraiment la vie, plus d'une semaine qu'il n'en avait pas prise de douche. Il tentait à chaque fois de se laver du mieux qu'il pouvait au lavabo mais bon, pour lui ce n'était pas pareil. Bien sûr il était propre mais il sera heureux quand il pourra enfin reprendre une douche digne de ce nom. En attendant, il se lave comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps et retourne dans sa chambre avec son bas de pyjama.

Il y retrouva Derek qui avait enlevé sa veste et s'était allongé dans son lit pour l'attendre. Il ne se fit pas prier pour venir le rejoindre, trop content de passer la nuit avec son mâle. Attention Scott, tu recommences !

-tu sais, quitte à dormir là, tu peux te servir de la salle de bain. Lui fait remarquer Scott.

-je sens mauvais à ce point-là ? Ironise Derek.

-nan idiot ! Dit Scott en lui assénant une tape sur la tête. Mais je préfère quand tu sens le shampoing, c'est plus subtile que ton odeur naturelle.

-à ce point-là ?

-oui à ce point-là, sourit Scott tandis que Derek sort du lit pour aller prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux à peine essorés, il revient dans la chambre où Scott à finit par s'endormir en l'attendant. Avec simplement un pantalon de jogging emprunté à Scott sur lui, il rentre dans le lit.

Il n'a même pas le temps de s'installer que Scott se retourne en dormant pour venir se bouiner contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Derek remet les couvertures sur eux deux et entoure Scott de ses bras. Ça lui faisait bizarre mais il s'habituait un peu plus à ce genre de contact. Bizarrement, venant de Scott, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Pas plus que ça en tout cas. Une fois bien installé avec Scott dans ses bras, il finit par s'endormir sous une demi-lune très haute dans le ciel dont les rayons passaient au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Tout doucement, Scott émerge d'un repos bien mérité. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et stoppa tout mouvement quand il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était.

Sa tête était posée sur le torse de Derek et ses mains repliées tout contre lui comme un enfant qui fait un câlin à sa mère. Il attend quelques secondes pour s'assurer que Derek dorme bel et bien et entreprend de se relever tout doucement. Mauvaise idée. Ses blessures reviennent à le charge pour le lancer, il parvient in-extremis à retenir un cri de douleur tandis qu'il s'extirpe des couettes. Sur le drap, il voit du sang et regarde immédiatement ses blessures, pas de sang sur les bandages, mais alors d'où vient-il ? Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il voit le bras de Derek qui se trouve sur son torse, un bandage duquel du sang suintait. D'où est-ce que … non ? Ne lui dite pas que c'est lui qui lui a fait ça quand … enfin quand ils l'ont fait. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Scott se redresse doucement et sort du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain chercher un gant de toilette humide et revient dans la chambre. Il s'assoit du côté de Derek et, très lentement, prend le poignet de ce dernier pour lui retirer le bandage qui suintait de rouge. Mais à peine entreprend-t-il cette action que l'autre main de Derek lui attrape le bras.

-ah ! Oh putain Derek, tu m'as fait peur. Dit Scott voyant que Derek le regardait les yeux encore dans le vague.

-mm… et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est quelle heure ?

-euh … huit heures et demi concernant l'heure et j'allais nettoyer ton bras pour te dire ce que je fais. Dit Scott qui retira l'autre main de Derek pour commencer à enlever le bandage sur l'avant-bras droit.

-quoi ? Dit Derek qui émergeait lentement.

-ton bras saigne, ah ce que je peux voir, tes points de sutures se sont cassés pour la plupart. Il faut qu'on retourne voir le Docteur Deaton pour qu'il te refasse tout ça sinon ça risque de s'infecter. En attendant je vais nettoyer ça et mettre un autre bandage, celui-là dégage à la poubelle, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Fais voir ton autre bras. Dit Scott en attrapant l'autre poignet de Derek qui s'était assis dans le lit entre temps. Mouai, c'est pareil de l'autre côté. Et ben c'est partit, nettoyons tout ça.

Sa dernière remarque fit éclater de rire Derek. Scott le regarde complètement perdu.

-je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-rien … c'est juste que ta façon de faire, ça me rappelle ma sœur la première fois que je me suis gravement blessé en me battant avec un Oméga de notre fratrie. Elle m'avait fait presque les mêmes réprimandes que toi, une vraie mère poule. Finit Derek dans un dernier rire avant d'essuyer les larmes naissantes au bord de ses yeux avec la main que Scott avait lâché.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Scott prit cette remarque comme une boutade et se renfrogna un peu, ses joues virant au rouge. Il boudait, non de Dieu, il boudait ! Comme un gamin prit en faute. Derek le remarqua et caresse les cheveux de Scott de sa main libre.

-et t'inquiètes pas, quand ma sœur me disait, elle me répétait toujours qu'elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle m'aimait. Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu m'aimes, ce n'est pas si mal nan ?

-oh ça va. Dit Scott en repoussant Derek sur ses oreillers avant de reprendre son travail non sans un léger sourire sur le visage qui en fit naître un sur celui de Derek sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Plus tard, vers neuf heures, les deux décident de sortir du lit, Derek va prendre sa douche pendant que Scott descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, tous les deux sont prêt et rassasié. Ça leur a fait bizarre de déjeuner ensemble mais pour Scott s'était plutôt marrant surtout quand il a vu les arts culinaires de Derek qui n'avait pas réussi à faire fonctionner la machine à café. Il appuyé sans cesse sur les boutons sous les rires de Scott qui finit par brancher la cafetière non sans se prendre un regard noir de la part de ce dernier mais son sourire l'avait trahi. Pour se faire pardonner, Scott l'avait embrassé. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention mais finalement, il n'était pas plus choqué que ça après tout, c'était Derek qui l'avait embrassé en premier, fallait bien qu'il se rattrape.

Vers dix heures, ils sortent de chez Scott pour se rendre au cabinet vétérinaire.

-et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de cette nouvelle visite Scott ?

-et bien, à dire vrai, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on est là. Derek, vient s'il te plait.

-…

-Derek vient ici tout de suite.

-…

-oh bon sang ce n'est pas vrai ! Si je viens te chercher, ça va barder. Ce n'est pas la mort tout de même ? Si ?

-mpf… dit Derek en s'approchant d'eux tout doucement.

-ah ben quand même, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. Dit Scott en tirant sur la veste de Derek pour l'amener dans la salle de soin.

Le vétérinaire eut la bonté de ne pas se mettre à rire devant cette scène plutôt insolite sachant que sinon, Derek ne se laisserait pas faire. Il commençait à croire que les animaux, et même les loups garous, n'aimaient décidément pas les vétérinaires et autres cabinet médical.

En effet, ce n'était pas la mort, juste deux avant-bras à recoudre et à nettoyer. Pas si terrible que ça enfin quand ce n'est pas Derek le patient. Scott du tenir chacun de ses deux avant-bras à deux mains pour le stabiliser car dès que Derek avait vu l'aiguille, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter de la table et de tenter de partir. Heureusement, Scott l'avait retenu juste à temps, douloureusement mais il y était quand même parvenu. Il l'avait fait rasseoir sur la table après moult discussion et maintenant, lui et le docteur Deaton, tentait de lui recoudre le dernier avant-bras. Pour le premier, ils avaient dû se dépêcher mais la douleur était là et Derek ne s'était pas laisser faire aussi, ils avaient décidé d'une pause avant de faire l'autre. Le temps pour Scott de calmer son compagnon qui aurait bien tranché la tête du véto d'un coup dites donc…

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, voyant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien comme ça, le vétérinaire décide d'injecter (en faisant passer la seringue à Scott dans le dos de Derek) une dose de tranquillisant dont l'effet fut grandement remercié par Scott qui lâcha les bras de Derek pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre. Il l'allonge sur la table pendant que le docteur Deaton recoud le dernier avant-bras. Derek ne dormait pas, disons qu'il était plutôt dans un état de semi-conscience assez profond pour ne pas sentir la douleur.

-je suis vraiment désolé Docteur, mais il prend ça pour une agression. D'habitude, il n'a pas besoin de se soigner puisqu'on guérit tout seul. Je pense que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu de médecin.

-ne t'en fais pas Scott, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

-est-ce que vous pourriez … euh enfin lui faire un bilan complet, juste pour voir s'il n'a rien, on ne sait jamais … enfin si ça vous dérange pas bien sûr.

-mais non ne t'en fais pas. Aller, voyons voir si ton corps nous cache quelque chose Derek Hale. Dit le vétérinaire en faisant une prise de sang à ce dernier toujours dans le coltard.

…

-quand même, tu aurais pu faire un effort. C'était une aiguille de rien du tout. dit Scott.

-j'y peux rien, je ne sais pas dès que j'ai vu l'aiguille, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur et puis voilà…

-t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Mais n'empêche, devoir t'assommer à coup de tranquillisant pour ça, c'est fort. Mais bon, ça nous aura servi, grâce au bilan de santé qu'on t'a fait, tu es tranquille, tu n'as rien, même pas un petit cancer à l'horizon.

-à croire que tu aurais préféré l'inverse, dit suspicieusement Derek.

-moi ? Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là … je n'en suis pas encore là, t'en fais pas. Dès que je ne te supporterais plus, je mettrais de l'arsenic dans ton repas pour être sûr que tu mourras vraiment et… aie ! Oh mais c'est bon, je déconne. Je n'y crois pas, tu m'as cru ? Ah nan … rit Scott tout en se massant le crâne gentiment frappé par Derek lui-même.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant depuis la dernière pleine lune. Dans deux autres semaines, Scott deviendra définitivement un Alpha mais cela ne réjouit pas tellement Derek dans la mesure où, étrangement, les quatre membres de sa meute ne s'étaient pas encore montrés. Il fallait qu'il commence à entraîner Scott sinon ce serait trop tard.

C'est ainsi que débuta une folle semaine pour le jeunot. Dès le matin, Derek l'emmenait s'entraîner près du manoir pour être loin de toute civilisation. Entraînement physique, course, combat, technique de défense et d'attaque, il avait même le droit à du yoga ou en tout cas, à quelque chose qui y ressemble. Seulement, tout cet entraînement intensif inquiétait Scott qui posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. En effet, il avait reçu les résultats de ses analyses et, il doit bien l'avouer, ces résultats l'avaient pas mal chamboulé. Il en était même tombé dans les pommes. Stiles avait dû l'aider à se relever mais fut pétrifié quand il lui avait dit qu'il était enceint. Il portait des petits et oui, il n'en attendait pas qu'un, des beaux triplés avaient fait leur apparition sous l'échographie que Scott et Stiles avaient fait en cachette dans l'hôpital où travaille la mère de Scott.

Seulement, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncé à Derek, lui-même avait mis du temps avant de s'en remettre, Derek s'était même demandé s'il n'était pas malade tellement il était ailleurs. Scott avait pas mal réfléchit sur la question de s'il devait les garder ou pas mais sa louve intérieur s'y était fermement opposé bien entendu. A la fin, il avait pris sa décision mais ne savait pas comment en informer Derek, il ne savait pas comment ce dernier réagirait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'empêche de se battre, il voulait prouver aux autres membres de la meute qui il était sinon il ne se sentirait pas à sa place.

Seulement là, tous ces entraînement commencer à lui faire mal, mais le pire s'était les vomissements qu'il avait le matin depuis deux jours. Ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas, il avait dû se brosser trois fois les dents à chaque fois pour que Derek ne s'en aperçoive pas quand il l'embrassait ou même le voyait (merci l'odorat super développé, tu m'aides vraiment pas sur ce coups-là !). Il était de plus en plus fatigué, et rapidement essoufflé pendant les entrainements et il avait peur que Derek le remarque mais manque de bol pour lui, c'était déjà fait.

Le prenant à part pendant un des entraînements, Derek interrogea Scott. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant la prochaine pleine lune. Scott avait rapidement fait pas mal de progrès mais pour lui ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

-bon Scott, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-ne fais pas semblant, tu t'entraînes mais ton envie n'y est pas, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-mais rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose, je suis un peu ailleurs c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. S'insurge Scott tentant de ne pas faire comprendre son malaise à Derek.

-un peu ailleurs ? Nan mais tu t'es regardé ? Et encore, j'y suis allé doucement là.

Ne comprenant pas, Scott regarde ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Le bas de la jambe droite de son pantalon n'était plus qu'à l'état de lambeaux. Bon sang, il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Quel con ! Finalement, il redresse la tête pour regarder Derek en face.

-ok, t'as raison. Je ne suis pas à fond. Excuse-moi mais je n'y arrive pas.

-qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire au juste parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre là.

-ben je ne sais pas moi, je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout. En plus je crève de chaud. Répond Scott en enlevant sa veste pour rester en t-shirt, trempé de sueur.

-bon écoute-moi bien Scott. Si tu ne t'entraine pas, tu vas te faire massacrer par les autres membres de notre meute et personnellement, ça m'embêterait quand même pas mal. Alors, soit gentil fait un effort et concentre toi. Dans moins de quatre jours, c'est la pleine lune. Ils attendent sûrement ce moment-là pour te prendre par surprise. Alors maintenant réveilles-toi et bouges. Lui dit Derek en s'éloignant de lui.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il repartait l'attaquer sous sa forme animale. Heureusement, Scott par reflexe, réussit à l'éviter et c'est ainsi que continue l'entraînement.

Plus loin de là, quatre jeunes gens. Trois hommes et une femme se concertait sur un parking. La demi-lune éclairant leur visage bestial.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

-alors, c'est demain que tout se joue c'est ça ?

-ouaip, et franchement Stiles, j'ai une trouille de tous les diables pour tout avouer.

-c'est normal, tu vas quand même devoir te battre avec quatre Oméga et en plus tu te maris le même soir. Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

-merci Stiles, tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression là, je t'assure.

-désolé. Mais sinon, poureuh … enfin pour ce que tu sais, tu ne lui as encore rien dit je suppose ?

-exact. Si jamais je lui dis, il m'empêchera de me battre mais je sais que si je ne me bats pas contre les Oméga, ils ne me feront pas complètement confiance, et je n'ai pas envie de s'en arrêt regarder au-dessus de mon épaule pour être sûr qu'on ne m'attaque pas.

-ouai, c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, ça parait plutôt flippant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-je ne sais pas encore. Derek passe me prendre vers dix-neuf heures pour me préparer avant tout ça. Bien entendu, on est tous les deux censés dormir chez toi n'est-ce pas ?

-t'en fais pas pour ça ! Mon père travaille toute la nuit donc il n'aura même pas besoin de te voir.

-ok. Donc ça c'est bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive. Putain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la trouille, bordel de merde !

-calme-toi c'est normal. T'en fais pas, je reste avec toi jusqu'au bout. Bon je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner plus loin que les grilles du parc mais c'est toujours ça. Dit simplement Stiles pour détendre l'ambiance.

Scott sourit à la remarque. En fin de matinée, Stiles repart chez lui pour déjeuner avec son père dans un petit restaurant du coin. Il conseilla par la même occasion à Scott de manger et de prendre des forces mais pour ce dernier, manger était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Prenant la feuille de ses résultats de santé dans les mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, ce soir, il devra tout dire à Derek.

Il voulait se battre mais il réalisait maintenant que s'il était touché au ventre, il risquait de perdre les petits. Il s'était attaché à ses enfants comme n'importe quelle mère enceinte, même si lui était un homme. L'attachement était le même et si fort que Scott savait qu'il ferait tout pour que ses enfants vivent sans problème et sans soucis. S'arrachant à de tendres pensées sur l'avenir de ses enfants, Scott prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Derek.

-la messagerie … j'aurais dû m'en douter, il doit être très occupé.

Il laisse un message sur le répondeur lui demandant de venir le rejoindre le plus vite possible, qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de quelque chose d'extrêmement important et qu'il l'attendrait chez lui. A la fin de son message, il raccroche et pose son téléphone sur le bureau, au-dessus de la feuille de ses résultats d'examens pour être sûr de ne pas oublier de lui montrer la dite feuille. Il s'assit sur son lit et plonge son regard dans le vide, pensant à tout et à rien en même temps, à dire vrai, il ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus de question, une odeur inconnue vint le prendre au nez. Ils étaient là, tout près de chez lui. Sachant sa mère encore dans la maison, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester là pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée. Aussi, il fit la dernière chose que Derek aurait approuvé, il sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre, oubliant son téléphone sur le bureau dans la précipitation.

La fin d'après-midi approchait désormais quand Stiles arrive chez Scott. Il salue la mère de son ami qui part travailler et monte directement à la chambre. Il frappe mais personne ne répond alors il ouvre tout en s'excusant mais s'arrête bien vite quand il remarque que Scott n'est pas là. Il rentre dans la pièce et remarque le téléphone sur le bureau.

-soit Scott commence à avoir Alzheimer soit il y a dû y avoir un problème. Faut que j'aille prévenir Derek. Dit-il en prenant le téléphone et la feuille. Si Scott les avait posés là ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien.

Il met le tout dans sa poche de pantalon et court à sa voiture qu'il démarre en trombe.

Plus loin de loin, sur les toits d'un centre commercial. Quatre jeunes gens sautaient de toit en toit pour tenter d'en attraper un cinquième devant eux. Scott était vraiment dans de sales draps.

-au moins Derek avait vu juste. Ma parole mais ils se sont concertés ou quoi ?!

Il saute sur un autre toit et court de plus belle pour tenter de leur échapper. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas se battre, s'il le pourrait, il ne se battrait pas mais s'il voit qu'il n'a vraiment pas le choix, alors là se sera une autre histoire. Mais pour le moment, fuir est un très bon moyen d'éviter la bagarre.

-Derek ! Derek ! Putain Derek ! Hurle Stiles tandis qu'il fonce vers le manoir. Der AH ! Putain Derek !

-mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Stiles, on dirait que tu es traqué par des loups enragés ?

-moi non mais je crois que Scott lui, si ! Dit Stiles en reprenant comme il le pouvait son souffle.

-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Derek inquiet.

-je ne sais pas mais, j'étais venu le prendre pour le ramener ici mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il n'était pas là mais sa mère n'en savait rien apparemment puisqu'elle m'a dit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Or, quand je suis parti, la fenêtre était fermée et là, ben elle était ouverte.

-tu veux dire qu'il s'est enfui ?

-enfui ? Non mais parti volontairement pour une raison ou pour une autre, là oui. Il a oublié son téléphone sur son bureau. Mais il ne l'oublie jamais en temps normal, il a toujours le réflexe de le mettre dans sa poche et ce depuis toujours.

-alors, tu penses que…

-que tes copains de meute sont passés lui dire bonjour, bienvenue dans la famille ? Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Et si c'est bel et bien le cas, alors Scott est dans la merde la plus totale.

-non ça va, je lui ai appris à se défendre, il devrait pouvoir tenir le temps qu'on le retrouve.

-non, pas dans son état actuel.

-comment ça ? Demande Derek complètement perdu.

-Derek, tu vas être papa ! Lui lâche Stiles sans le moindre tact en lui montrant la feuille des résultats des examens de santé de Scott.

L'information met quelques temps à arriver à cerveau de Derek quand il finit par réagir.

-quoi mais depuis quand ? Et comment ?

-je te laisse deviner le comment mais pour le « quand », il a commencé à se sentir mal deux jours après votre euh … enfin tu vois quoi. On a fait les tests en cachette dans le cabinet du vétérinaire le jour où Scott ne t'a pas dit où il allait. Et les résultats l'ont confirmé.

-oh bon sang !

-ouai je ne te le fais pas dire. Bravo mon vieux, tu vas être papa de trois beaux petits bébés. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, il en restera plus rien de tes petits. Dit Stiles en courant vers la voiture.

Derek le suit et monte côté passager tandis que Stiles prend le volant, démarre la voiture et fait demi-tour pour sortir des bois.

-putain mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien cet idiot ! Je l'avais prévenu pourtant.

-parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu l'empêche de prouver sa valeur auprès des autres mais je suppose, vu que son téléphone était sur son bureau que, la dernière personne appelé … c'est toi. Dit Stiles en cherchant dans le téléphone de Scott en même temps qu'il conduisait.

-quoi ? Mais, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonné.

-il m'avait dit que tu serais sûrement très occupé. Mais je pense que s'il t'a appelé, c'est qu'il allait finir par te dire la vérité. Il est très attaché à ses enfants maintenant et, je suppose qu'il avait peur de les perdre en se battant donc voilà.

Derek resta silencieux quelques instants, en à peine quelques minutes, des tonnes de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Derek ?

-…

-Derek ! Hurla Stiles attirant l'attention de son passager. Est-ce que tu peux tenter de retrouver Scott avec ton odorat. Si tu dois te transformer surtout n'hésite pas mais essaie de pas griffer les sièges tu veux.

Derek s'exécute et se transforme en loup-garou et hume l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de Scott. Sur un rond-point de la ville, il fit arrêter la voiture. Il venait de le trouver. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le centre commercial, fermé à cette heure.

Le parking était totalement désert jusqu'à ce qu'un corps de tombe sur le pare-brise d'une des rares voiture garée là.

-et un de plus, plus que la dernière. Rugit Scott qui courait après la fille de la meute.

Elle courait de plus en plus vite non pas après Scott mais devant lui pour tenter de lui échapper. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le Béta avait décidé d'arrêter de fuir, il n'en pouvait plus et était déjà essoufflé par sa course. Aussi, il décida de passer à l'action et se retourna face aux quatre idiots qui ne voulaient pas lui foutre la paix. L'un d'entre lui bondit dessus et ils se sont battus mais Scott l'expulsa deux mètres plus loin. Une douleur le prit et il baissa la tête sur son ventre, Jackson venait de lui faire une entaille, un coup de griffe, peu profond certes mais un peu trop proche de ses petits d'après Scott. A ce moment-là, il vit rouge. Il n'attendit pas et bondit sur Jackson qu'il assomma d'un coup de poing bien placé, il le souleva ensuite de terre pour le balancer assez loin pour qu'il atterrisse sur la balustrade du toit en plexiglass des rangements de caddies du centre commercial et qu'il ne se relève pas, bien entendu. Ensuite, vint le tour d'Isaac qui eut le droit au même traitement mais qui atterrit plus douloureusement sur une bouche d'incendie. Puis Boyd eut droit à un traitement de faveur puisqu'il ne se releva pas de son combat à mains nues avec Scott qui voyait plus rouge que rouge, mais qu'il envoya quand même valser sur le parebrise d'une voiture garée non loin.

Finalement, de retour dans le présent, Scott coursait la dernière Oméga de la meute, Erika. Cette dernière aurait pu être épargnée si elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de tenter de le griffer au torse, encore trop près du ventre pour Scott qui voyait noir à présent. Sans pouvoir se contenir, il se transforme encore et finit par ressembler à un grand loup au pelage ébène, les yeux rouges et les crocs bavant. Erika, surprise, tente de se transformer un peu plus mais comprend vite qu'elle ne parviendra à rien. Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille qu'elle allait se défiler face à ce microbe. Sur ce, elle saute du toit pour atterrir sur le bitume du parking avant de se retourner face à Scott sous sa forme de loup complète. Ce dernier grognait tellement fort que la terre aurait pu en trembler.

Au même moment, la voiture de Stiles arrive sur le parking. Derek n'attend pas et saute en marche. Il voit Erika et Scott plus loin, se transforme complètement pour aller le rejoindre. Seulement, le combat reprend et Erika est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par Scott. Au contraire, elle utilise sa plus petite taille face à ce loup géant et lui saute sur le dos. Elle plante ses griffes dans la chair de son cou pour se maintenir mais Scott roule sur lui-même pour s'en débarrasser. Revenue au point de départ, Erika l'analyse du regard et trouve son point faible à force de lui asséner des coups, il protège son ventre. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, le ventre était son point faible aussi elle décida de s'en faire un atout pour gagner ce combat.

Derek se rapproche mais arrive juste à temps pour voir Erika se jouait de Scott, le retourner et lui assénait un coup de griffe sur le ventre, à quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus des embryons mais bien entendu, ça elle ne le savait pas. Le cri de souffrance que poussa Scott fut quelque chose d'absolument horrible à entendre, un cri si aigu et si angoissé que même Erika s'éloigna de lui.

-NON ! Hurla Derek en sauta sur Erika pour la mordre dans le cou la faisant hurler de douleur. Il lui assénât un coup de griffe dans le dos pour la faire flancher et ainsi aller près de Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et la pluie commença à tomber durement sur la ville de Beacon Hils. Derek vient de rejoindre Scott blessé et à terre quand Stiles arrive avec sa voiture. Aussitôt, il appelle le Docteur Deaton pour lui faire part des mauvaises nouvelles et de l'urgence de la situation. Pendant que Derek était auprès de Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd et Erika s'étaient relevés. Ils avaient chacun perdu leur combat, ils auraient pu se venger mais le cri qu'avait poussé Scott avait été tellement horrible et plein de sens, qu'ils venaient de se rendre compte de leur erreur. Scott n'était pas en état de combattre, ils l'avaient senti mais n'en avaient eu cure. Ils allaient le regretter et ils le savaient pourtant, au lieu de se lamenter sur leur sort et de rester planté là comme des idiots. Ils courent vers Scott et Derek et se placent autour d'eux, ils protègent leurs Alpha.

Derek ne fait pas attention et tente de garder Scott conscient. Il n'avait toujours pas reprit sa forme humaine ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait encore se battre, la vengeance démesurée d'une louve l'habité et ça, Derek le vit dans son regard désormais rouge. Il était devenu Alpha.

-Scott, dit-il après être redevenu humain à son tour. Scott ! Arrête, calme-toi. C'est fini, tu as gagné, tu as ta place dans la meute, ça y est.

Pour toute réponse, le loup échappa un jappement de douleur quand Derek posa sa main sur son ventre.

-je ne peux pas savoir si c'est grave si tu ne te retransformes pas. Il faut que tu redeviennes humain Scott !

Au même moment, une voiture arrive en trombe sur le parking. Le vétérinaire de la ville en descend et court jusqu'au blessé. Il est retenu par les quatre Oméga mais Derek leur hurle de le laisser passer, ce qu'ils font sans discuter.

-Scott, le docteur est là mais il ne pourra pas te soigner si tu ne redeviens pas humain. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir une chance de sauver nos petits, alors reprends-toi et redevient toi-même ! Cria Derek.

Il fallut une minute ou deux pour que l'information ne monte au cerveau pour Scott. Il hésita puis, devant l'air complètement terrorisé de Derek, redevint d'abord loup-garou puis humain. A peine eut-il retrouvé son apparence première que le vétérinaire s'empresse de vérifier son état de santé. Il palpe le ventre de Scott sous les hurlements de douleur de ce dernier, retenu par Derek pour éviter tout acte involontaire de sa part. La souffrance pouvait amener à faire des choses qu'on regrette plus tard.

-alors Docteur ? Demande Derek après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le vétérinaire a osculté Scott qui avait fini par arrêter de crier mais pleurer en silence désormais. Il avait peur pour ses petits.

-Scott, Derek. Dit le vétérinaire sur un ton lourd laissant présager le pire. … C'est incroyable mais ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, les embryons ne sont pas touchés. C'est un miracle ! Finit-il par s'exclamer haut et fort.

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, que les quatre Oméga se mettent à hurler sous la pleine lune qui se levait lentement dans la nuit noire. Derek poussa également un hurlement beaucoup plus fort que les quatre autres pour exprimer sa joie d'être père.

Le vétérinaire s'attela à nettoyer et panser les plaies de Scott pour finalement aidé ce dernier, qui s'était accrocher à Derek comme une bouée de sauvetage, à se relever et à marcher. La douleur n'était rien comparée à la peur qu'ils viennent de ressentir. Aussi, réalisant cela, il lâche Derek et le Docteur Deaton pour marcher seul quelques pas. Puis, s'arrêtant, il se transforme en loup-garou et hurle à son tour sous la lune. Un cri incroyable, tel un chant au milieu de la nuit aux oreilles des Oméga, plus de doute pour eux, Scott était bien devenu un Alpha mais surtout un membre à part entière de la meute. Derek le rejoignit dans la musique suivit des quatre Oméga, à eux six, ils chantaient sous la lune leur bonheur d'être en famille.

D'un seul coup, le hurlement de Scott se transforma en un cri lourd et puissant. Il venait de passer définitivement du Béta à l'Alpha, au grand bonheur de Derek qui le prit dans ses bras après avoir fini d'hurler.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai eu peur pour toi, pour eux. Dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de Scott.

-j'ai voulu t'en parler mais j'ai eu peur, peur de je ne sais pas quoi mais une peur pas possible. Peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'eux, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre encore.

-jamais je ne vous aurais renié, plutôt mourir que de vous laisser tomber. Merci Scott, grâce à toi, non seulement la meute va s'agrandir mais en plus, tu me donnes la chance d'être père. Dit Derek en embrassant Scott à pleine dent.

La fin de la nuit se passa autour d'un gigantesque feu de camp dans les bois non loin du manoir de Derek. Lui et Scott sous leur forme complète d'Alpha, Jackson en Béta et Isaac, Boyd et Erika en Oméga. Stiles pu assister malgré tout à la cérémonie et en avait profité pour parler à Scott.

-tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! S'insurge ce dernier.

-tu m'as très bien compris Scott, je veux que tu me transformes, ce n'est pas compliqué.

-mais enfin, mais pourquoi ?

-parce que je ne veux pas rester un humain banal et ennuyeux qui vit sa vie de tous les jours. Quelqu'un qui va voir son meilleur ami disparaître d'ici l'année prochaine et qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais. Un pauvre ado qui vit avec son père et qui n'a pas la chance d'avoir une vraie famille.

-…

-je veux faire partie de votre famille Scott. Ma décision est prise. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui me transforme mais s'il le faut, je demanderais à Derek.

-non attends, ok c'est bon je vais le faire mais je veux être sûr que tu es prêt à tout endurer.

-t'en fais pas Scott, ça fait longtemps que je me suis préparer à toutes les éventualités. Je pars de chez moi l'année prochaine après avoir eu mon diplôme, mon père est déjà au courant c'est pour ça qu'on passe le plus de temps ensemble. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas autant d'attache ici mise à part toi et mon père, sinon je n'ai personne d'autre. Est-ce que ça suffit à te convaincre ?

-oui, je pense que tu es assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décision et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais en tant qu'ami je tiens à te prévenir que si je te transforme en loup-garou, je t'aiderais à évoluer pour devenir plus fort.

-merci vieux. Dit Stiles en prenant Scott, ou plutôt le cou du grand loup ébène entre ses bras.

-attends là, je vais en parler à Derek.

Sur ce, Scott s'éloigna de son meilleur ami pour aller parler à son compagnon. Stiles les regardant de loin. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Scott revient vers lui.

-bon, on va profiter de la cérémonie pour ta transformation. Derek restera derrière toi en cas de problème. Sache que, jusqu'au dernier moment, tu auras le droit de te rétracter, on ne t'en empêchera pas au contraire.

-ouai t'inquiètes. Ça ira. Dit Stiles un peu tremblant.

-tu as peur ?

-tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. Rit Stiles suivit par son ami.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux s'avance face à Derek qui les attend sous sa forme de loup-garou devant le feu, face aux autres membres. Il jauge Stiles du regard puis donne un ordre à Scott qui redevient loup-garou. Ce dernier s'approche de Stiles par derrière et, sans prévenir, le mord d'un coup sec dans le cou pendant que les Oméga hurlent de plus belle face à l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans la meute. Derek se félicita intérieurement, en une nuit, la meute avait gagné un nouveau dirigeant, un nouvel Oméga et trois futurs Alpha. Il pensait même qu'il devait s'agir là d'un record mais n'en avait aucune idée.

Après s'être agenouillé sur le sol suite à la morsure, Stiles ne bougea plus et les hurlements s'arrêtèrent pour que le silence retombe sur le feu de camp. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se relève et ne montre à tous deux orbites d'un jaune doré scintillant et des crocs bien luisant. A peine virent-ils cela que tous se mirent à hurler, Scott et Derek les premiers, Jackson en suivant, les Oméga derrière et finalement Stiles, le dernier venu.

La meute était désormais une belle et future grande famille. Plus que quelques mois et tout le monde sera présent.

….

Voili voilou … c'est ici que tout se termine sur une fin plutôt heureuse et que j'espère avoir assez bien réussie ^^'

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit carré bleu là … oui la en bas … juste là, pour me laisser une review et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça.

Car sachez que si vous avez beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup aimé, et que vous laissez pleins des reviews … eh bien, je mettrais dans ce cas, des chapitres bonus que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire. ^^

A bientôt …..Ange Noir des Ténèbres RIP…..^^


End file.
